The Mistake
by MSCIBET
Summary: Lex makes a mistake will it change him or is he too much like his father now to go back.  Can he and Chloe deal with each other enough to solve his mystery and can Lex learn the real power of family?
1. Burial and Discovery

**Title:** The Mistake

**Rating: M**  
**Category:** Drama  
**Pairings** Chlex

**Summary:** Lex finds himself in the middle of mistake he didn't know he had made and the repercussions that follow. Will he take on the ultimate responsibility of his life and find his true self or follow his father's demons.

**Spoilers:** Beginning of Season 5 except no aliens or black ship; no Lexana story

**Disclaimer:** Smallville and all its characters are owned by people who are not me. No profit is made and no infringement is intended.

Burial – Chapter 1

She watched from a distance as he stood stoically reading the already well formed eulogy. There were no emotions, not even an outward sigh of sadness, relief. She listened as Kings, CEO's, politicians were all thanked for their attendance and caring in the matter of his death. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly went through his mind as he laid the flowers on the casket and waited for the preacher to finish the prayer. She waited and admired as the young man shook everyone's hand and attempted to look saddened by the passing. She wondered how it would really affect him – would he become a shell of the elder man or branch out and finally become his own being. Regardless, she knew what she had to do. She looked down over her shoulder, pulled her coat closed, and continued past the Luthorcorp building.

He walked into the office and glanced around. Picking up letter and folders, he slid the large manilla folder under his arm and walked out the door. He returned home several hours later to a silent, brooding mansion poured himself a drink. He looked at the large folder that he had brought from the office in Metropolis. He sighed as he sat down at his desk. He read, 'All holdings, accounts, businesses are to be left to my son, Alexander Luthor.' He quickly flipped through the rest of the papers and noticed that everything that his father had even touched was now his. He threw the folder down and took another drink, hoping to ease the pain that he couldn't believe he actually felt. He always had wondered about the day that came – would he be upset or just have to act it.

He toured the mansion with his drink in his hand. He breathed as he passed by each room, looking at the different antiques on the wall. He remembered when his father had first started decorating the mansion. He paced wondering what his father's last thoughts were. His father had died a painful death in prison after being a useless victim in a prison riot. He remembered the moment he got the call – he sat at his desk and rubbed his temples waiting for the moment to sink in. He had gone to the morgue to actually see the body, to make sure his father was truly dead. He knew it was morbid, but he had to see the proof. He walked back into his office and looked around the room, contemplating the next move he would make now that his father had parted the earth.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"I said no visitors," he announced without turning to face his help.

"Sir, I don't think this one is going to wait." Lex turned around and faced the butler and followed him toward the door.

Discovery – Chapter 2

Lex put his glass down on the bar and followed the help back out the library. He watched as the butler opened the door and headed down the driveway. The butler opened the driveway gate to reveal a box and handed him a card. Lex looked at the box and then took the typed card and read it.

Dear Lex,

I wish I could say I'm sorry to hear about your father, but I'm not. I have waited for so long to see this day come and now that's it here, I've made the hardest decision of my life. I am hoping that you will not fall into his footsteps. Now, I'm hoping the people of this nice town will get you through this. I am so sorry – I can't tell you who I am and I will be long gone before you can find me. Please don't look for me. I just can't do what you can do.

Thank you

Lex examined the card and looked up and down the street that the mansion faced. There were no tire tracks because of the torrential rains during the day. There were not footprints, not even a smudge on the ground where someone's hands might have rubbed the pavement on settling the box down. He looked at the box and opened the lid slightly. Taking a deep breath, he let the lid drop back into place and looked at his butler.

"Sir?"

"Make some arrangements." Lex waited as the butler picked up the package and headed back up to the mansion. He stood there and looked around again. Perfect end to a perfect day, he thought. He glanced back at the card and then opened the folder that was lying on top if the box. Reading the copy, he sighed and looked at the address in Metropolis. He would visit there first thing in the morning.

**Any ideas what's going on?** **R/R please**


	2. Without a Doubt

Without a Doubt – Chapter 3

Lex walked into the cold office building much earlier than he had anticipated. He had previously told his staff he would not be in on account of his 'mourning' his father. He as well as his staff knew that was a complete falsehood. He sat down at his desk and reread the folder of documents from the night before.

"Pontius, I need you to do something for me." His best investigator looked at him as Lex handed him a copy of the folder. "I need to see if you can get any leads off of this. They were left along with the named in the picture in front of the mansion last night."

Pontius stared at the contents and then back at Lex. Lex watched as Pontius' face looked as if it was making a judgment call and angrily changed his stare at his top detective. "Sir."

"I don't need you to judge me – I need you to help me. I have already sent the forms off to be authenticated and would hope you would just try to focus on the task of finding the person who delivered it."

"Says they don't want to be found."

"And whenever have you seen me let something like that deter me from finding out the truth. Don't come back to me until you have scoured for the sender or I can get someone else for the job."

"Yes sir. And what of the …" Pontius looked at Lex, realizing his questioning was not allowed and didn't finish the sentence. He picked up the papers and walked out of the door, passing the man that Lex had come in early to meet. Hitting a button on the side of the desk, the man watched as the doors closed behind.

"Mr. Luthor. I was quite surprised to hear from you but I got the paperwork this morning and it does match an exact file that we had in our records." The doctor presented an exact replica of the documents in another folder.

"What happened to the name tabs?"

"I can't honestly say – we actually found this file in what we call 'anonymously discharged,' meaning no name was ever revealed. I can tell you that I was there and the other half of the test has been performed already." Lex nodded as he listened to the man speak. He flipped through the original folder looking for some kind of clue. He could narrow it down somewhat, but the year had been bad for him. It could be anyone. "Mr. Luthor, did you get the instruction that I sent to your place last night?"

"Oh yes," Lex stated as he turned around and handed the man a small plastic bag. "How long will it take?"

"Sir, we can have the sample analyzed within the next few hours. I will be contacting you before the end of the evening." Lex nodded his head and watched as the man excused himself from the office. Lex sat and stared at the original file from the office – everything of pertinence had been blocked out or never filled in. He flipped through a small phonebook and stopped on a name. He stopped and thought before picking up the phone and taking a chance.

"Chloe Sullivan."

He waited as she answered, wondering if he had made a grave mistake. Taking a deep breath, he pooled his courage, "This is Lex Luthor. Are you busy?"

Chloe pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared at it. Lex hadn't spoken two words to her since he had hidden her away almost a year ago. What the hell was he calling her for? She put the phone back up to her ear and questioned, "Mr. Luthor? I'm at work."

"This is somewhat work related, using all your investigative talents." Chloe's interest was peaked now, but why would Lex Luthor need a high school graduate to help him do something.

"Ok, I'm curious now."

"I can't tell you over the phone, but if you would stop by my office at Luthorcorp, I'll tell security you are coming." Chloe was stunned – Lex had completely ignored her for entire summer while sticking her in the middle of nowhere just to be found and almost killed anyway. Then for the last year, nothing – not even a dirty look. He just plain ignored her; now he wanted her help. "Look, I can tell by the long silent pauses you are considering that I haven't spoken to you and that's my fault. I just know that you are the only one I really can trust after what you did to put away my father."

"I'm sorry by the way."

"No, he doesn't deserve your pity and neither do I. You know what he did and he doesn't deserve anything but what he got. Back to the point, will you please meet me?"

Chloe looked at her watch and cursed under her breath. "Lunch? I'm starving."

"I'll have something delivered." He waited until he heard her cover the phone and tell someone she was leaving for the day. "See you soon." He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. God, I hope this helps, he thought.

Walking into his office behind his security, Chloe noticed he had already set up an exquisite lunch for the two of them. "You must really need my help." Chloe sat down as Lex amicably pointed to her chair. Waiting for Lex to react, she bit off a piece of the garlic bread that was in the basket. He laid the folder down next to her and watched as she gazed at the different pages and then stopped on the photo. Holding it up to him, she looked at him quizzically. "Lex? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"How?"

"It was delivered the last night. Here's the card that came with it." Chloe read and reread the typed note, staring at Lex several times between the sentences. She sat the folder down on the table and proceeded with lunch, which was most important to her at the moment.

"Lex, why me?"

"From what you've read, I really don't want people that I don't trust out snooping around on this. I trust you like you once trusted me. I need your help finding this person. But you can't tell anyone – not Lana, not Clark, no one." Chloe stopped and looked at him. He was serious. His face was worried; Lex was worried, concerned.

"I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee you anything."

"I understand." Lex walked over and picked up the ringing phone as Chloe flipped through the pages again and ate. She halfway listened as Lex continued with several choice comments to whomever was on the other line.

"Are you sure? There's no doubt?" Chloe intensified her concentration as she saw Lex cringe and sit down, losing color in his face.

"_Mr. Luthor, it's most definitely positive. You are welcome to run another set of tests, but the results will be the same."_ Chloe watched as Lex silently hung up the phone without even ending the conversation.

"What is it?" Lex licked his now dry lips, closing his eyes trying to focus on not losing his footing. He looked at the folder spread out on his desk and sat down. Chloe saw him waver in the front of the chair and hurried over to push the chair under him. Grabbing his arm, she pressed forth, "Lex, what is it?"

Focusing on his desk, he choked the words out, "I'm the father."


	3. Now What

_Disclaimer: still don't own Smallville, but I hear there's a town in Texas I could buy_

Now What – Chapter 4

Chloe watched as Lex picked up the picture of the baby that was by now hopefully resting peacefully in the guest room next to his at the mansion. Chloe glanced at him trying to think of something to say but felt the moment wasn't there.

Turning to her, he took both of her arms in his hands, "How about a trip to Smallville Miss Sullivan. I promise if you can keep this secret, I will let you have the story of your career when I get ready to tell the world."

Chloe mused at the fact that Lex wanted only her to be involved with the project. It wasn't as if he needed her after the trial. And she definitely did not come from a family that was bursting with family ties or siblings. She and Lois were perfect example. Then again, she looked at Lex and knew he really knew nothing about what to do. His father was the last example of parenting. Maybe that was why the woman, whoever she was, waited until after Lionel had died to give it up. She didn't even know what it was.

"Ok, let me get some things together and I'll stay with Lois. Lex, is it a.."

"A boy. I have to get the papers from the doctor who ran the test. He said that the birth certificate only listed him as X. He said that a judge would be very willing to change it and it will be sealed like it is now." Chloe examined everything he said as he picked up all the files lying around the office and called for the staff to come pick up lunch. Chloe wrapped the rest of her sandwich in a napkin and stuffed it in her purse for later. It was going to be a long day.

"Pontius, I want you to burn the materials that I gave you. Your payment is being doubled as we speak for you to forget that we ever spoke about this." Chloe could barely hear the man agree with Lex. Lex hung up the phone and started out the door with her in tow.

"You trust him?"

"I have for many years. He's my right arm as far as detective work, but this isn't business –this is personal."

"That's why you have me here?"

Chloe watched as his expressionless face looked over at her and just slightly grinned, "Yes."

Back at the mansion, Lex threw his stuff on the couch in his library and waited for Chloe to deposit her things as well. Lex put his hands in his pockets as he waited impatiently for the woman to get her act together. He missed her; her preciseness, her inquisitiveness, her impetuousness. He was happy to have her back in some capacity. They had made a good team before, and now she was there to help him again. His head jolted around as he heard as massive scream come from another room in the mansion.

Chloe looked at him as he stood in the doorway, "Ok, I'm ready and he's not waiting." Chloe walked in front of him and out the door, down the hall, following the bellows of the little lungs.

Opening the door, she gawked at the amount of stuff in the room. Lex walked up behind her and pushed the door open all the way. "A little overkill?"

Chloe picked up the football from the basket full of sports equipment. "I think you've got awhile before he can use this. Besides," she moved closer to him where the nanny in the rocking chair couldn't hear, "if you didn't want him, why did you try so hard to set up the perfect nursery so quickly? It's not like he's going to notice."

Lex looked at her irritatingly. He knew, deep in his heart, she was right. "Ok, I was a little surprised at myself but I wasn't going to just let him continue sleeping in the box he came in." Chloe nodded as she moved across the room. Lex leaned against the doorframe as if afraid to enter the room. He gazed at Chloe as she lightly rubbed the boy's face and let him squeeze her finger.

"Come here," she whispered across the room as the nanny stood up out of the chair. Lex nodded and didn't move. "He's not going to bite, at least not yet." Still not moving, she could see his breathing getting heavier. She walked over to him and signaled for the nanny not to get too comfortable. "What is your problem?" she yanked on his arm. "You are never like this – you act like you're scared."

"I'm terrified." He looked down at Chloe, and she noticed he was almost in tears. She softened up her grip. "I don't want to be my father; I don't want him to grow up like me." She realized what he was scared of. Whatever Lionel had done to him had gone way back even before Smallville.

Smiling her best smile, she took his hand and gently pulled him across the room, "You won't be – your friends will make sure of that." She pointed at the chair and waited as the nanny one handily arranged the blanket in his lap.

"I can't do this," he choked as he tried to get up. Chloe pushed him back in the seat.

"Yes, you can." She pushed him back into the seat.

"Mr. Luthor, set your arm up on the pillow and support his head. Let your hand cradle around his legs." Chloe gulped as she watched the nanny carefully put his still unnamed son his arms.

"Breathe Lex. It's ok, you're doing fine. He's not even crying." Lex looked down at the two month old and slowed his breathing. He combed the one long strand of auburn hair out the baby's eyes and gently touched his tiny hand. "See, you're a natural."

"Thanks for the confidence boost. Where is she going?" Chloe noticed that Lex got nervous seeing the only qualified person to be in the room leave.

"She's going to go get a bottle warmed up. It's time for daddy to feed him." Lex shot her a look of shock. "Yes, you're his daddy. Now what are you going to name him?"

Lex looked down at the child and concentrated on his features. His hair was a straight auburn and his eyes were a misty green. His skin was perfect with one small freckle on his left arm. He kept reaching for Lex's hand with his right. Finally a right-handed Luthor. Lex's thoughts swimmed, remembering his mother rocking Julian just hours before she smothered him. He bit his lip to keep from crying. Barely whispering, "Julian." He looked for approval in Chloe's face. Smiling down at him, she squeezed his shoulder in agreement. Looking up at her again, he confidently stated, "Julian Lucas Luthor."

Chloe somewhat giggled, "Well, nothing like keeping the names in the family. Look, saved by the delivery." She backed up as she observed the nanny give Lex instructions on the fine art of feeding.

Lex knew so much – he was versed in the finest books, art, music, but this was new territory – one he had always wanted to experience but not quite this way. Still, Chloe observed the smile creep across his face as Julian started taking to the bottle; she knew he was going to be ok, as ok as a Luthor could be.

"Hey," she whispered as she walked back over to him, "I'm going to get going. You need some bonding time. Call me if you need something, and make sure the nanny keeps working with you. It's going to be ok. You're going to be a great dad. I'll start checking out the information you gave me. But to be honest, I think you may need some more help in the parenting thing. Lex, you don't want to be like your father – so don't shun him and keep him locked up here. There are people that care about you enough to keep your secret. I mean, you trusted me – the reporter – with one of the biggest stories of the decade." She smiled at him; rubbed Julian's face once more, and left Lex with his thoughts.

He looked down at Julian and shook his head, "Guess it's just you and me." He let out a big sigh. "We're going to be ok," he reassured himself.


	4. Parenting Lessons

_A/N - Back from vacation and being unattached from the world. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Chlex is coming soon - I promise. Please keep r/r._

Parenting Lessons – Chapter 5

He pulled up the driveway and looked in the backseat. He hadn't driven the particular vehicle in years. He had always chosen the slick sports cars instead, but they didn't have room for a car seat. He had watched the nanny teach him how to properly strap in the seat and even had lowered himself to taking notes about her every move. He looked back at Julian and closed his eyes. He usually didn't sleep well, but last night was totally different. Julian wanted to eat at 4 AM, wanted changing twice, of which Lex thought he would vomit through the whole ordeal, and just plain wanted human contact the rest of the night. He thought he had heard the nanny giggle when she entered the room in the morning, finding the two fast asleep in the chair.

He looked around and wondered if anyone was home. Almost turning the keys, he saw someone move inside of the house. "Here we go." He choked at the thought of certain people and what they would think and hoped that he would get some kind on conciliatory response. Quietly, he got out of the car and unhooked the seat. He closed his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Lex, what a surprise."

"Mrs. Kent, just the person I need to talk to." He smiled at her as she looked at him quizzically.

"Lex." He watched as Jonathon Kent passed through the kitchen and glared at him. "What do you want today?" He was so hoping that Jonathon wouldn't be there; he wasn't prepared to deal with his inquisition.

Still on the other side of the door, he pursed his lips together in frustration. Jonathon looked at Martha unapprovingly at letting Lex into the house. Every time he visited, things went badly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," he sighed as the two observed his almost nervous actions. "I know this might sound real strange and I am hoping that you can keep a secret for me. I realize you have every right to run to the press and ruin me like I have you so many times, but…" Lex paused as he saw Martha and Jonathon take another glance at him, watching him curiously lean ever so slightly over toward their table on the porch every so often.

"But what Lex?"

Pulling the screen door open, he entered halfway, "I could really use first your silence on the matter and second, some parenting lessons from the best in town." Lex entered the kitchen while Martha and Jonathon stood in awe of Lex with a baby in tow.

"Whose is it?" Martha asked as she took the seat from Lex and sat it on the dining table. She looked over the baby as if there was something wrong with him.

"I assure you he's perfectly healthy. I had him checked out by the best doctors this morning."

"Answer the question Lex. Where did you get a baby?" Jonathon asked suspiciously.

He looked at Jonathon's angry face and pulled his paternity test paper out of his pocket and handed it to the very skeptical man. "He's my son." Jonathon handed the paper back to Lex and looked at the baby sitting on the dining table. "I found him on the end of my driveway. Chloe is trying to track down the mother but in case I don't find her, I could really use your help. I promise I will not try to buy you off. I just am hoping you can keep this in the family so to speak. I'm not quite ready for the press fiasco."

Julian coughed, and Lex produced a leather bag that was obviously doubling now as a baby bag. Jonathon and Martha watched amused as Lex wiped Julian's chin off. "For example, Julian's had this cough and the doctors don't think it's anything. He's had it since he got to the mansion."

Lex backed up as Martha unhooked the safety harness and lifted Julian into her arms. "I'm sure it's really nothing. If he was outside for any amount of time, he might have a little cold. Just keep him warm and it'll eventually wear off." Martha walked through the house and hugged Julian as if he were his. She cooed and nuzzled him next to her as Julian's eyes followed her movements.

"That's what I mean, right there. I can barely touch him and I worry that I'll break him."

Jonathon rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lex, we'll keep your secret, but eventually he's going to have to leave the mansion for more than secret outings to the farm. Although, I think Martha wouldn't mind seeing another little one in the house every so often. As to the parent role," he paused looking Lex over once, "we have a lot of work to do. And this does not mean that I trust you. I'm not doing this for you – I'm doing this for him."

Lex shook his head. He would take that reasoning, and hopefully learn a lot from the only true parents he had ever met.

Martha walked back into the kitchen and set Julian down. "What's his name?"

"Julian." Martha and Jonathon both nodded silently as they looked at the little one again. "Where's Clark today?"

"He's got classes for several hours. Why?"

"Because at the moment I'm really not comfortable with Clark knowing. Every time something happens to me and I tell him to stay out of it, everyone he knows somehow gets wrapped up in my business and I'm not needing that right now."

"We have several hours." Martha reassured him as Jonathon left the room and headed upstairs briefly. She looked through the leather bag that doubled as baby bag. "You seem to have everything here that you need. You may want a baby first aid kit just in case."

She watched as Lex scribbled something on a small pad and put it back in his coat, "To be honest, the nanny packed that bag – I don't even know what's in it." Lex looked as Martha walked him through the contents and explained what is to be done when taking a baby on an outing.

"When can he fly?"

"Now, I suppose. But I wouldn't be taking him in that helicopter anytime soon."

He continued to bounce questions off of Martha while she and he both watched him. He would blow bubbles and occasionally reach for a finger. Martha explained that Julian would need to be his priority for the next few months to establish a bond. She gently squeezed his arm and reassured him that his bond would be different from his father's to him. He wasn't his father, and if he thought he was, he still had the opportunity to change.

She politely excused herself and saw Jonathon come around the corner of the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Upstairs." Looking around the corner, he watched as Lex wipe Julian's face off again. "I'm really concerned about this. He doesn't know anything about being a father."

Martha took him by the arm and tried to calm her husband, who was ancy at best. "Neither did you when Clark came along."

"But Clark wasn't practically a newborn. And this is Lex Luthor – we've seen what he does to adults Martha."

"Maybe this will soften him up. Give him a chance." She looked up just as Julian started crying. They had noticed that Lex had gone back to looking a small pad from his jacket, reading intensely. Martha jumped and started in the kitchen but was met with a firm arm.

Looking down at her, Jonathon smiled, "Ok, I'll give him a chance." They watched out of sight while Lex removed Julian from the seat and looked around the room. Not seeing any help, Martha noticed a slight look of panic on his face.

"Jonathon."

"Just wait," he whispered as he held Martha back.

Lex grabbed up the leather bag, went into the living room and laid Julian down on the couch. Putting his knee between Julian and the edge of the couch, he removed his coat, picked up his son, and then laid him down again with his coat underneath him. "Kind of an expensive baby blanket," Martha whispered giggling.

They watched as he changed Julian; they didn't know how long he had been with Lex but was remarkably impressed. Lex, meanwhile, went over and over in his mind the points his mother had taught him when dealing with Julian, his brother. He remembered how to change diapers and somewhat how to feed. He had cared for Julian once when his parents were fighting and the help had been dismissed for the night. He rocked Julian for hours, listening to his parents argue. Cringing, he put the thought out of his mind and rearranged the hand woven blanket on the rocking chair in the living room. He pushed the leather bag over with his foot and reached for a bottle. Holding Julian in one arm, he popped the top of the bottle off and cringed when it flew to the floor. Rolling his eyes, he sat back and proceeded to feed.

Martha and Jonathon continued to gawk as Lex made all the right moves and was gentle. He wasn't at all what they thought he would be. "Martha, I may have misjudged him, but I still want to keep a close eye on that baby." She looked up at him and smiled.

She reappeared as Lex slightly smiled, "I feel like I'm doing something wrong." Martha looked at him quizzically. "I know you've been watching me – Jonathon still doesn't trust me. He would just assume me give you Julian."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. And we were watching; parenting is about learning from your mistakes. And we'll be here to help." She laid a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"What's that for?"

Just as she was about to answer, Julian answered for him. "That, and you may want to reconsider some of your wardrobe, at least your shirts, for awhile."

Lex partially grimaced and rolled his eyes. He watched as Martha wiped Julian's face and removed the towel. "Lex, I put together a few things upstairs that might get you started." Lex held Julian on his shoulder as he looked at the stack of materials on the table. Jonathon had pulled old parenting books and manuals. Lex looked at him and gave him an awkward smile. "Look, I know with the money you have, you could buy anything you want for him. You could have the best care for him and never have to see him. But that's not real parenting. All the expensive clothes, the fancy toys – he's not going to understand any of that for a long time." Jonathon pulled another armchair up next to Lex. "He's going to need you – to feel your heartbeat, your touch – hear your voice. This is his bonding time. Please, Lex, promise me for once, you'll do the right thing."

Lex looked directly at Jonathon and smiled, "Mr. Kent, I promise. I don't want to be my father."

"Then, you're going to be fine." Jonathon patted him on the back, shook Julian's little hand, and walked away.

Lex sat a little longer holding his son. _My son, my responsibility, mine to screw up. _He closed his eyes as he rocked in the chair. He now understood exactly the stress and worry that plagued his mother and why she was afraid for his brother. And now, he had burdened his own child with the same name, but hopefully not the same legacy.


	5. The Investigative Reporter

_A/N - Chlex as requested...and that question of the mother..thanks for the reviews...keep it up!_

The Investigative Reporter's Inquest – Chapter 6

Chloe walked loudly down the hall to the office of the mansion and met Lex halfway down the hall telling her to hush. "Sorry, I haven't exactly been around a lot of babies."

As they continued back into the office, Lex leaned over and whispered, "Oh yeah, and this happens to me all the time." She sat down on the couch and observed Lex. He had the same pressed pants but what looked like an older pullover shirt on. Looking around the room, she noticed that the piano had been pushed further in the corner and a very expensive playpen had been set up.

"Where did you get it?" she asked pointing at the playpen.

"From the basement; it was mine. As for my father's incessant need to get rid of everything that reminded him of Julian, the baby items never got thrown away – just packed away out of sight. Carmen was down in the basement looking for something and noticed the old highchair and started digging. Anyway," Lex turned and gently put his hand on her arm. "What have you found out?"

"Not much since you basically gave me nothing to go on. How about we start with what I have found out and then you can answer some questions. And Lex," she glared at him with a suspect look, "you can't feed me a bunch of crap and expect for me to help you – so just answer the questions. Ok?"

"As long as these things are kept between us – this isn't an article, not yet. What do you have?" She watched as Lex took a deep breath and waited.

"One question that will help me in my search – and remember you said you will answer." She paused for him to back out of his promise. "If you can remember their names, who have you…you know…had relations like the last 10-14 months ago?"

Lex leaned back on the couch and bit his lip as a half smile came across his face. "First, are you having an issue with the word sex? I didn't think there was anything that could embarrass you but apparently I was wrong. And now I know your Achilles Heel, besides Clark of course." He stopped when Chloe's face became more angry and irritated. Seeing her pull her purse close to her and start shoving her pad back in her it, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Look, I told you my terms for helping you – as much as you are evidently doing a good job as a father, I'm not putting up with this typical Luthor escapade. Either you're straight with me or I leave. I already have my story and I could use it to bury you – you know that." She finished and ripped her hand out from under his.

Backing up on the couch, he spoke softly, "Sorry." She slowly pulled the pad out of her purse again and sat back. "No personal judgments please. Here goes - Shannon Bell – she's in a mental health facility for that little attempt on my life, Eve Andrews – she's dead, Gabrielle Vaughn – my physician but I've seen her since and she was never,"

"Wait – your doctor? Are you kidding me? No offense but if you contract anything," Chloe stopped at the obvious irritation she had caused. "Ok, no judgments. Go on." Chloe couldn't believe that she was about to leave her first hand in counting his encounters, and he was only supposed to be counting four months.

"Leandra Michaels – I met her at a dinner and haven't seen her since – she didn't even want the money, just the, never mind, and Catherine James – she was an intern and…" Lex trailed off.

Chloe watched his expression change and knew he head pinpointed the moment it happened. "Lex? What about her?"

"She was an intern in my father's attorney pool, and I was using her for information. It was more for payment and comfort I guess. I felt like a little part of me was getting back at him. She fed me information to use against him in his trial – things his lawyers weren't surrendering as evidence etc. Anyway, she disappeared the same time I put you in hiding and never heard from her again." Chloe watched as Lex moved across the room and tucked the blanket around Julian and turned back around with his eyes closed. "She was scared the last time I talked to her."

"How long ago was that?"

Lex thought and rubbed his forehead. Chloe observed as Lex paced and counted back mentally when their last fated day had been. "Seven months ago. She just said she was leaving. What's funny is that was the first person that I actually had any interest in a long time, at least past the physical. And she knew exactly why we were together and didn't care. She's got to be it."

Chloe walked over and looked at Julian. Almost whispering, "Are you sure?" She waited as he turned and looked at Julian again.

"Yes." Chloe took his hand and led him to the couch.

"My turn." Sitting down on the couch, he took a deep breath. "I found out that the card that she wrote the note on is only available at this stationary store in Central City. After some prodding, the manager looked up the buy and said the woman only bought one card and envelope. Here's the signature of the purchase." Chloe handed the copy of the handwritten receipt to him as he traced his fingers over the completely unreadable signature. "Lex, that card was bought on the day your father died. I have a strange feeling that her being pregnant may not have been the only reason that she left."

She watched as Lex paced in the office, him either eyeing the signature or his bar. He turned and looked at her. "Amazing how everything I get involved in goes so badly. I failed at hiding you, I failed at staying friends with Clark, and now Catherine." Chloe got up and walked over to him.

"Look, you don't know that. I mean, Julian's here, and there's proof of her signature – she could still be out there and regardless of what she said, your father is gone and you two could,"

"What? Become a happy little family?" Lex turned and took Chloe by the shoulders. "Have you met me?" he smirked.

"Seriously, we should at least try to find her." Lex exhaled and let go of Chloe and leaned on the playpen, looking at Julian. He felt Chloe walk up lean against him. "If we find a dead end, at least you tried. I have never known you to give up on anything. Two days ago you were paying people to look for her and now you just quit?"

"Two days ago I didn't realize that my father probably had a hand in her disappearance. My looking for her could put her in more danger."

Chloe reversed Lex's role and grabbed him by the arms, "Look, your father is dead. You saw him die – you watched him take his last breath from the other side of a prison cell, you had his DNA checked to make sure it was him and not some incredible imposter. His chief minion mysteriously ended up committing suicide in Suicide Slums three days ago and rest of his league of villainous friends have taken to running. So, I think if you look for her now, she'll be ok." Chloe let go of him, somewhat pushing him back as a jolt. Grabbing her purse, she headed for the office door, "I'm going to find her. She at least deserves to know that what she wanted for Julian is happening."

"Chloe." Turning around, she waited. "Hang on, I need to get the nanny in here and we'll go." Chloe stopped in her tracks. She sat back down on the couch and waited as Lex made a phone call. After speaking to the nanny, he picked up his coat and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "Have you ever been in a private jet?"


	6. There was an Old Woman

_A/N - This was on the back burner, mainly to the credit of the absence of a muse to right serious material, but here goes another section..._

There Was an Old Woman – Chapter 7

Chloe gazed out the window while Lex continued to stare at the signature from the store that Catherine had visited. He wasn't quite sure how this one little piece of paper was going to get them anywhere, but he had nothing to lose. Besides, he thought, Chloe was with him and that was the most adult comfort he had in a long time. He stared out at the clouds racing by and unconsciously put his hand on Chloe's knee. Slightly jumping, she noticed his grip tighten when the plane hit a patch of turbulence. She thought about speaking but saw his concentration somewhere else. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes as he continued to lightly tap his thumb nervously on her thigh. She gulped down the fire building in her from his touch.

* * *

Chloe followed Lex into the small store that she had been just a couple of days ago. Lex walked up to the counter and laid the small receipt down. "Excuse me, I need to know if you remember the woman that bought this. What did she look like?" 

The older woman stared at him in awe, curling up her lip partially disgruntled. Looking back down at the receipt, she noticed a crisp one hundred dollar bill slipped under it. "Take that back," she stated as she tossed his money back. "Come." She motioned for the two to follow her to behind the building. "Your friend here only asked about the card, so I didn't think anything of it. However, if you're looking for her, there's obviously more to it." The woman stuck a key in a door on the outside of the back of her building. "Here. Maybe you can find out when she's going to pay her rent too."

"How much does she owe?" Lex pulled his wallet out and looked at the woman.

"You wouldn't have enough." The old woman nodded her head, turned up her nose, and waved in disgust.

"Try me."

"Five months rent and midwife – try $5000. I'm about to lose my store and that little hussy promised payment. Said she had a rich boyfriend – guess you're here. Too little – too late. She left me a note, which I don't know and frankly don't care about. Especially if she was in cahoots with you – I wish your family politics would just stay the hell out of Central City. We got enough problems without you rich boys making more trouble."

Lex handed her a check for $10000 and watched her mouth drop open. "I assure you that won't bounce. And you never saw us here. What did you mean by my father? I assure you I have very rarely need to be here except for the occasional business meeting."

The woman held the check up to the sky and checked the watermark before shoving it her pocket. She walked back over and went into the small apartment. "I mean his little weird workers came around two months ago and trashed the place while she was in labor at my house. We got back and that was on the wall." The woman pointed at the living room wall, which Chloe was already gawking at.

_'Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring…'_

As Lex continued reading he felt Chloe's hand grasp his and he put his arm around her.

_'… And if that horse and cart fall down,  
He'll still be the deadest little baby in town.'_

Chloe gulped as she felt Lex tighten his grip around her and suddenly let go. "Have they been back?"

"She hasn't been here since that day. She took that child and left but gave me this." She leaned over and pulled a piece of paper out of her sock and handed it to Lex. "I didn't trust them so I kept it on me. No one hit my house – guess his expensive goons didn't want to mess with an old woman, a rifle, and a pit bull." The old woman laughed as she slapped Lex in the shoulder. "She showed up the day of your dad's so unfortunate demise, good freaking riddance I say, and bought the card. That's it. Here, you lock up." The woman handed Chloe the lock and key and left.

Lex looked at Chloe and opened the paper. Reading the scratched print, he looked at Chloe who was now digging though the mess on the floor. "What's it say?"

"It's random, but if she left it with that woman it meant something. _'On the coast of somewhere beautiful.'_ What do you make of it?"

Chloe read through the stack of papers and flipped though a couple of books as Lex started going through the drawers of the chest. Picking up a picture, he stared at it sadly. Chloe looked over his shoulder and at him. "She was smart and inquisitive, we actually talked." He took a big sigh and handed the picture to Chloe.

Chloe stared at the picture of the young woman with a swollen belly on the beach, holding shells in her hand and attempting to smile. She looked somewhat sad. It was dated three months earlier. The woman had a simple complexion and shoulder length sandy _blonde_ hair. She glanced at Lex quizzically while he continued around the small apartment. She felt a small fire building inside of her, realizing the strange resemblance. Refocusing her thoughts, she looked at the background of the picture, seeing a sign on the left side. "Lex, what's that say in the background?"

Lex took the picture back and squinted. "You think you have something that might enlarge it a little?"

"We can try; let's go." He looked around the dank apartment that he had led the woman to live in and closed the door behind them. Locking the door, he looked almost sad. Chloe took him by the arm, "We'll find her." The two walked back though the store and thanked the old woman one more time.


	7. Getting In Deeper

Getting in Deeper– Chapter 8

Lex sat in silence on the entire trip back to Metropolis. From the moment he was in the apartment and seeing what Catherine looked like and reminded him of, he realized why he had tried to keep Lana at bay. He wasn't wanting to be alone; he just wanted something more. He knew now Catherine was Chloe all grown up.

Chloe watched as he continued to stare at the picture. She wondered what he could be thinking. Apparently she couldn't hide what her thoughts were. "You know you could ask instead of trying to guess."

Chloe sat and smiled, not saying anything. Looking out the window, he gently spoke, "For years I dated, screwed over women that reminded me of my mother. People thought I never noticed the resemblances of my dates to her, but I'm not that blind. Just Freud's best subject." Lex somewhat smirked as he looked at Chloe. "Then I, out of what I thought was necessity, started charming Catherine and found that I may have been chasing the wrong type all along. I found out that I liked the challenge that she was. Trade this touch for that tidbit of information on my father's trial." He stopped and got up from the chair across the aisle from Chloe. She watched as he opened two waters and sat down in the chair directly across from her. "Her banter and argument reminded me of you; she was just older and little better at it I guess from her law school training. But I never pictured her making it in that cutthroat world. If my father could get to her that easily."

"Lex, you…"

Cutting her off, "I'm sorry Chloe," he closed his eyes and nodded in frustration. "I'm sorry for almost getting you killed. I'm sorry for keeping you from your family and friends." Setting his water down, he took a single one of her hands and held it. She watched as his sad yet emotionless gaze met hers and then moved to watch the fingers of his other hand graze over her hand. She could just barely feel the sparks from his light touch. Taking a deep breath, he choked out, "I'm mostly sorry about avoiding you out of fear for you. I never hated you, but I knew what my father…"

Chloe rubbed the palm of her hand along his jaw gently, "I know. It was easier to hate you than miss you too." Lex dipped his head but Chloe still caught the smile. "Lex, you know I'm not your dad or a client – you can smile in front of me. Or laugh, or cry." She again touched his jaw and lifted his head up to look at her. Leaning into him, she balanced her forehead against his and smiled back even bigger. She suddenly felt flush and dropped her hand from his face, moving back slightly. "Sorry."

Lex returned the gesture, gently caressing her cheek and jaw in his hand. He could feel her skin warm to his touch and he closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. He moved his hand around to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. Chloe didn't hesitate to close her eyes and took a deep breath as she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"_Sir, we're about to land,"_ the pilot said over the intercom. Chloe sat up quickly, thinking someone had come into the cabin. Lex let go of her and turned back to the window. Closing his eyes, he bit slightly on his thumb before buckling his seatbelt.

Chloe tried to catch her breath. She couldn't think – she couldn't speak – she couldn't react. She did up her seatbelt and looked around the plane and then at Lex, who was now looking straight at her. "Apparently the apologies are to continue," he said trying a half laugh. Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but Lex cut her off. "No, don't; it was just a moment of weakness."

Chloe sat confused and flushed, but then had a slight smile that Lex didn't even notice. She realized all those interviews, all those judo matches, all those meetings about his father.

* * *

Chloe and Lex walked into the Daily Planet as everyone stopped. Leaning over, he whispered, "I don't think this was a scene they were expecting today." Chloe didn't return a comment but sat down at her desk. Putting the picture up on the scanner, she waited as the photo blew up larger. Lex pulled an errant chair up beside her and glared at the photo. "Is that the best?"

"No, we can get it bigger and then try to look up the location. You have no idea where she might have gone. She ever mention a relative that lived on the coast?" Chloe turned around to see him shake his head no. She continued cropping and enlarging the photo shot of the sign as Lex answered his phone.

"Hello?...Just turn on the CD that's in the player in his room – I found that particular one soothes him…I need you to stay, I'm in the middle of something…Thank you." Lex hung up the phone and turned back to the computer.

"You can go if you need to."

"No, we're going to get this taken care of," he stated vapidly while putting his hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe glanced up and gently smiled at him, feeling his grip tighten in response to her smile. "What does that say?" The two leaned closer to the screen and tried to read the pixilated words. "Hunting Island?"

Chloe pulled up a search engine and typed in the name. Clicking on the first couple of names that came up, she finally found the answer. "She either was or is in South Carolina." Chloe turned around and looked at Lex. "What do you want to do?"

Lex leaned back in the chair and looked up over her shoulder, "Not tell him what we're doing."

Chloe looked up and saw Clark smirking at the two of them as Lex finally remembered to release his hand from Chloe's shoulder. "Clark, what a surprise to see you in Metropolis today, a school day." Chloe glared at him, hoping he would realize that both he and Lex needed to come up with real good excuses real quick for being there.

"So what are you doing in Metropolis Clark?" Clark crossed his arms in disgust at the tone that Lex took with him.

"If you must know, I was going to make a delivery to your home and suddenly my mother chimed in and said she would be happy to go instead and my father went with her. To your home. Seeing that kind of strange, I drove out here to see if Chloe knew why my parents suddenly went crazy on me. Your turn."

"I'll have to thank your parents for dropping in. I'm sure they will find everything in order, and there's no reason to suspect anything. As for me," Lex paused as Chloe clicked a folder and opened one of her school papers. He somewhat smiled at what he saw. "I'm here helping Chloe on her history paper on Alexander the Great."

"Your namesake, how surprising, but I don't picture Chloe writing on such topics." Clark pulled up a chair and sat down. This conversation was going nowhere and Chloe could tell that Lex was ready to leave.

"Clark, you don't know everything about me." She turned the screen around so that Clark could see the actual paper. She quickly turned it back around, knowing she had minimized the search on Hunting Island. "I am really on a school deadline here – can we meet some other time after you call first?"

Lex sat back and smirked, remembering that being his line for Clark. Feeling empowered by Chloe's defensive remark, he added, "By the way, how is that doctorial thesis on the caves going? What is this - a couple of years now?" Chloe looked at him and shook her head. She tried not to laugh but knew that Lex had hit a nerve. She felt strange being in between the two. For years she had nothing but eyes for Clark but had learned some new things about Lex in the last few days that made her rethink her relationship to each.

"Clark, he didn't mean it." She motioned for Lex to wait as Clark pushed the chair back under the empty desk and walked off. Chloe followed him and turned him around. Lex watched as she seemed to put him in his place. "He's helping me with school. That's it." She hated lying to him, but after all the lies that she had to come with for Clark, one for Lex wasn't bad.

"Come on. There's more going on. And the thing with my mom."

"Clark, go home and talk to your folks about their jaunt to the Luthor mansion. I'm sure it's nothing. They needed to ride into town and your father just went to save an extra trip or something. I will talk to you soon. And Lex, I can handle him. Don't worry." Chloe walked him up the stairs and to the elevator. Walking back to her desk, she sighed and looked at Lex.

"Everything ok?"

"As awkward as ever. He thinks he has to rescue everyone."

"Yeah, from me apparently. Let's get this and get going. I would really like to be back and have this resolved." Lex picked up Chloe's jacket and helped her into it while the rest of the newsroom watched. They walked up and disappeared into the elevator as the editor peeked out of his window that looked down on the main levels of the Planet.


	8. On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

_A/N - Ok, we have to solve a nagging issue of who the mother is. So bear with the next couple of chapters. They are not very Chlex but incredibly angsty. It's been raining non-stop here in Texas for four days and I'm depressed, hence the way the story goes. Tissues possibly needed. You've been warned. Shoutout to Westwingwolf for her little insight on South Carolina that I have stolen for this and a later chapter. BTW, I stole the title from a Kenny Chesney tune that got stuck in my head several days ago._

On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful – Chapter 9

The two had virtually spoken not two words to each other the entire trip out to South Carolina. Just passing glances and stares. Chloe watched as Lex continued researching the island that they were about to head to. Occasionally, she could feel his stare penetrate her as she watched the world go by below the clouds.

"We're preparing to land." Lex leaned over and closed his laptop. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed. "I didn't mean for you to lie to Clark today."

"It's ok, after all the times he's done things to me, he had it coming." Chloe halfway smiled and somewhat jumped at the plane hitting the ground. "That was kind of a rough landing."

"Well, landing on a private airstrip is usually not maintained as well." Lex got up and grabbed his things, "Let's go check out Catherine's place." Chloe took his hand and felt another spark. It wasn't the time or the place to feel it – they were on assignment of sorts and if he found her – she would be all but forgotten anyway.

At the bottom of the stairs, a man from the resort met them. "I have heard that you have information for me on this woman." Lex handed the man the picture as he pointed them in the direction of a car. Entering the car, the man sat back.

"She came to us and checked in about three months ago. We haven't seen her around lately though. She stayed some time while she was obviously ready to give birth. She returned with a baby and had us set up a nursery for it but never spoke about it. She left a week and half ago, and we haven't seen her since, at least she hasn't needed anything from us. That's it. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore."

"So you don't know if she could be there or not?"

"No sir. From the few people on the beach, they said they haven't seen any activity from that particular house in the last week or so. Here are the keys." The manager of the properties handed Lex the keys and exited the car at the rental office. "Please just let us know if you need anything or when you are ready to leave."

Lex shook his head as the manager closed the car door. The driver continued down the small path and stopped at the end of the driveway. Chloe and Lex looked at each other and knew it was time to find out the truth. Opening the door, Lex helped her out of the car and looked at the two bedroom beach house that his son had lived in for the first two months of his life. "Here goes nothing," Chloe broke the silence.

The two walked up the steps of the house and watched the car pull away from the driveway. Lex set their two bags down. He had taken Chloe by Lois' to pick up some things in case they didn't make it back in time for nightfall. Chloe had secretly adjusted her thoughts when he suggested that they may have to spend the night together. She sighed in relief when she found that the beach house was two bedrooms.

Lex opened the door and looked around. It was the typical beach house with some nautical decorations adorning the walls. He passed through the living room and found the nursery that was still set up. The management would have never rented this unit out without redoing the room. The manager anticipated his return and left the place as is, probably to her request. Chloe followed him in and looked at the pictures on the wall. She and his son on the beach. It was something that Lex had never pictured seeing. She was peaceful. Closing his eyes, Chloe observed a soft smile creep across his face as he thought of being there with her.

Leaving the room, Chloe sat down on the couch and was sure if he found her that anything she had started feeling for him would be defeated. "What happened to you?"

"I just thought you needed a moment." She looked at him and noticed all the pictures from the wall were in his hand. Taking them from his hands, she put them in his bag. She watched him walk into the kitchen and fumble through the drawers and cabinets. Nothing, except for the typical kitchen utensils and a couple of ready to eat meals. The place was so perfectly clean.

Lex walked into the bedroom that opened to the beach. He went through all the drawers and closets to no avail. There was no sign of her. The trail was dead cold. "Find anything?"

"Nothing. Everything is gone; there's no sign any one was ever here." He walked out on the balcony and gripped the handrail, shifting his weight forward and back in frustration. Chloe walked up behind him and rubbed her hand down his back to comfort him. Not directly talking to her, he went on, "I was sure she wanted me to find her. Why would someone leave all the clues and the card if they didn't want to be found?"

"Maybe she changed her mind." Chloe looked into his eyes. He was confused. "Lex, maybe we should just let it drop. I know I led you on this chase, but maybe she was right and just wanted you to give your son a better life."

Lex shifted his weight quickly from her, almost angrily. Raising his voice, "Ok, then explain how someone who supposedly wants to give her child up to me because I can give him a better life, so she thinks, can afford to pay for a place like this. Chloe, this place runs a cool 1000 a week. She was here for three months. She wasn't exactly without means."

"Ok, let's try this from another angle. What did you find out when you got her bank files?"

Lex walked back through the bedroom and into the living room. Turning on the computer, he sat back and let Chloe obviously do what she was best at. She could break into his computer; he knew she was better at hacking into some bank records. He paced the floor of the living room and waited. Chloe tried to calm him by explaining that things take time, and he needed to calm down. She wasn't used to this. Clark was the person that ever been around when Lex lost it; she was almost afraid if she didn't find something, what he would do to her.

She watched as he disappeared back into the bedroom, obviously to vent silently to himself instead of continuing the scene in front of her. "Damn it," she said softly as she was continually locked out of the bank system. She continued trying her software program that she had hijacked from a computer friend, but it didn't work. The bank was covering their track quickly and as soon as she broke a code, it changed.

Lex leaned back on the banister and looked lazily inside the house, trying to figure what could have happened to her in just a week. Looking in the reflection of the sliding glass door, something caught his attention. A figure coming out of the corner of the reflection of the glass. He could tell she had stopped, noticing him. Lex didn't turn around; he was afraid she would run. "Chloe, I'm going downstairs," he called to the other room.

She heard him call her name but had no idea what he had said after that, so she walked into the bedroom. She went out on the balcony and saw his coat laying on a lone chair. Looking out over the banister, she watched as he descended the stairs. She finally noticed the woman at the other end of the beach, who was now walking away. Catherine. Her blonde hair and long flowing skirt blew in the wind as she turned away when she saw Lex.

Chloe descended the stairs and followed suit without Lex noticing her. The sand was incredibly thick in parts and she opted to lose her shoes. She briefly realized how difficult this was for Lex to move in his clothing. Looking up, Lex was running after the woman who was now running on the hard padded sand, but he was catching up to her quickly.

"Catherine, stop!" He called out to her as the woman insisted on running. Reaching out, he almost had her skirt tail.

Turning her head slightly, "You were supposed to leave me alone; that's all I asked of you." She turned back around just to feel arms grab her around the body and immobilize her.

"Stop. Just tell me why it has to be this way. We just came here to help – you wouldn't leave the trail if you didn't want the help." Lex was fighting her movements with all of his strength. She continued to flail her arms and feet every time he picked her off the ground.

"What trail? I tried to disappear but you're so damn insistent in making sure you know every detail about everything, you couldn't just resist. I wanted him to have a good life and," she stopped moving and Lex let her go, hoping he would never have to run like that again.

Leaning over and balancing his hands on his knees he panted, "and what?"

"To be left alone." She turned and now walked slowly up the beach as Chloe continued to now slowly plod up the wet sand.

Stopping where Lex was Chloe breathed, "I need your exercise regime." Lex motioned for her to follow him. They slowly stood up and followed her. Catching up to her, they wanted to both know why the disappearing act.

"Here's your answer," she panted as she continued walking. " I wanted our son to be safe and happy. At first, I was going to keep him here with me. It was peaceful but too expensive. Your father had told me in no uncertain terms that I was going to die because he knew I was feeding you information. When I found out I was pregnant, I tried to avoid you and your father in the courtrooms, but the partners sent me to see him once for the internship. You and I hadn't spoken for a month of that time and found it not an issue; you had moved on to someone else. When I got there, though, he had pictures of my sonogram." She stopped and turned to face the two.

"I was terrified. He told me he knew it was yours, and after your family's strange past and your father's obvious anger, I disappeared. I decided that you would never know out of fear for our son's life. My life. You could handle your father, but I was just a student." She started walking again as Lex and Chloe looked at each other. Chloe started feeling like this was a little personal.

"I'm going to head back," Chloe said as she patted Lex on the back and walked away. Catherine and Lex looked at each other, knowing why she was leaving.

"But why leave him with me now? My father's dead, and no one's going to be looking for you. I'm thrilled and sometimes scared that I'm a father, but you can be with us now."

Catherine took his hand in hers and continued down the beach. "No, I can't. I can't do this to you and …"

"Julian."

"Of course, Julian." She turned and looked at him. She had fallen in love with him during their few months together. She knew he had used her, but she had fallen for his charm nonetheless. Money never had anything to do with it; they had commonalities that made them match. Her parents had passed in her teenage years, and her grandmother had raised her in Central City until she got frustrated with Luthor politics and sent her to the family summer home. She asked him not to look for her, but he did. This would just make it harder, especially knowing his background.

"Do what?" Lex stopped her and looked down into her eyes. Running the back of his hand down her face, he felt a tear hit it. Leaning in closer, "what?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She nodded and looked up over his shoulder. "Look, the views better from up there." Lex shook his head and let the issue drop momentarily. Following her up the winding stairs, he almost became dizzy after the impromptu jog from earlier. Opening the door, she spun around on the small platform. "It's beautiful up here. I come here every night."

"I think it's actually closed."

Walking around to the side, she leaned over and said, "My great uncle is the ranger. I have the key to lock up when we leave." She walked around the platform of the lighthouse as Lex stood and watched. He was torn. It had been so long since he had seen her and yet there was still the attraction. But every other time he seemed to glance at her, he thought of the other vivacious woman back at the beach house. "I know what you're thinking."

"What?" He halfway smiled.

"You're thinking about what we could have been if your father hadn't screwed up your life yet again."

"Maybe." She loved how he lowered his head and just looked up with his eyes; she thought she wouldn't make it through the conversation. Reaching out, she took one of his hands in hers.

"But then again, you keep glancing back in the direction of the house." Lex's head popped up at her observation. "Don't give me that 'not me' look. I can read you." Swaying her hand in his, she kept on, "You don't _love_ her, not yet. But you will." She saw the look of confusion on his face mixed with a little of his always present smirk.

She let go his hand and leaned up against the rail. "Lex, I saw the way you looked at her in the courtroom when she was on the stand. There was more than an appreciation for her helping with your father. I know she was too young then, and I know that you have changed, grown up maybe. But you and she belong together; I can see it in your eyes."

"I think you're confused. I came back for you." Lex pulled her into him. She pushed away from him and grabbed the hand rail, frustrated.

"No." She was crying now, and Lex couldn't look at her for fear he would too. She stood and watched the trees sway for a few minutes and then whispered over the wind, "You need her – she completes you. She will keep you from becoming your father." She spoke as if she was pleading with him. She turned to face Lex and paused. "And I'm dying."


	9. Catherine

_A/N - A long one this time. The saga of Catherine. Tissues possible_ _again. r/r if you want Chlex - need motivation._

Catherine – Chapter 10

She descended the winding stairs and locked the lighthouse behind them without uttering another word to him. She saw his face as the words rolled off her tongue. She wondered if he had the same glazed over sad look covering his face when his mother told him she was dying. She never meant for him to know. She had warned him to not look for her. He brought this upon himself; he wouldn't let it go until he knew. Now he knew, and she knew that it killed him inside.

He followed behind her back up the beach as the sun went down. He watched as she pulled something out of skirt pocket. He was vaguely familiar with the inhaler that she used on more than one occasion on the walk back. He stopped briefly, watching her pick up shells in silence. He pulled out his phone and called.

"_Lex, what's going on?"_

"It's a long story. Is there anything you might be able to make for dinner?" he could hear Chloe poking through the cabinets.

"_There's a little, but not much."_

"Ok, try to put something together please." Chloe heard him say please. _Something happened down there._ "Hey, you ok?"

"_I'm fine." _No, I'm not – I'm crushed, she thought._ "I just wondered if everything is ok?"_

"I'll talk to you when we get back." Lex hung up the phone and looked at Catherine, who had gone back to collecting shells after listening to his conversation. She would pick up some and throw them back in the surf. "Why do you do that?"

"Of course, the fancy businessman who studied the Art of War until he was blue in the face would know nothing of the more gentile lessons." Lex walked up to her and saw what she held. "You've never heard the lesson the little boy gave the business man?"

"Why don't you tell me." She watched his almost smart-alecky response.

She stopped and picked up another. "There was this boy that picked these up and the business man thought he would be smart and teach the boy a lesson, kind of like you. He told the boy he was foolish to throw them back since there were too many to save. The boy told him that it wasn't because it made a difference to that one." Lex looked at her as she looked at it in her palm. "You're this one," she whispered as she pointed at it and looked at him. He watched as she threw it back in the surf and continued to walk.

He just watched her. She was young, and yet so fragile. He could see it now. Her face was pale, and she seemed to pant for every breath since their walk up the lighthouse stairs. He wanted to ask about her disease; he could save her. He knew that wasn't what she wanted though. Closing his eyes, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and removed his shoes.

"Why Lex Luthor, I never pegged you for one to enjoy the beach." She smiled like she used to and turned back around.

He halfway laughed, "Yeah, I kind of gave up since the sand inside my shoes is rubbing my feet raw. You know if you hadn't run down the beach, I wouldn't have this problem."

"Ahhh, and now we're back to everything being about you." Catherine giggled. "And I guess that means that those incredibly overpriced pants are going to be used for dust rags once back in Smallville." Lex nodded in some affirmation, knowing she was probably close to correct.

He marveled at how similar she was to Chloe, down to the verbal judo and the amusing looks she gave him. He had been so focused on his own thoughts, he hadn't felt her put her arm around him. Pulling something else out of her pocket, she put it in his free hand.

"A sand dollar," he stated pointedly.

"You know the legend?"

"Is this another lesson that I should know?"

"Yes." He nodded at her smile and waited for her to explain the legend in her own words. He knew something of this one but was curious of her take on it. He watched as she took the sand dollar and broke it in his hand. She poured out the contents. "There. Five doves. They are for good will and peace."

"Then they are probably going to burst into flames in my hands, according to most people." She slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Come on, seriously." She picked up the first set "The first dove is for Julian." Lex sighed as she threw that one back in the water. She pointed. "The second, for your mother." She took his shoes and set them down and put the second set in his hand. "Go on." He exhaled and threw it in the surf.

"Is there a point?"

She ignored him and kept going. "The third set for your father. I know, before you say anything, but he was your father, your blood. And as much as you hate him right now, you will someday miss him in some way." He took the third set and threw it in the surf as she waited.

_Ok, maybe she's a little more philosophical than Chloe. On the other hand, she's dealing with something I can't understand and I didn't want to when dad went through it. __I get it now._ "Catherine, I am so…"

"No, no pity. We still have two left. This one is for Lucas." Lex's mouth dropped when she said his name. "I know; it was in one of the files at the office. I know you weren't close, but still." Lex picked up the fourth and threw it out in the surf. "There's one more."

He understood where this was going. He was supposed to make peace with all the tragedy in his life and move on, and she was trying to tell him that. "No, I'm not going to do this." He folded his hand up over the last dove, picked up his shoes, and started down the beach. She plodded after him, grabbing her chest.

"Wait, stop." He stopped. "Why not? I just want you to make peace with…"

"With your death? I'm not going to let you die; I can get you the finest doctors, I can …"

"What to prolong my life a few months. Look at me Lex. Really... look at me." She was hunched over, baiting for breath now. She pulled out the inhaler and took another puff. That was four times in the past hour.

"No, I'm not listening to this. We are going back to Metropolis and you're going to get the best care there is." He was starting to raise his voice and pace.

"Why? Why can't you just let it go?" She yelled at him but couldn't follow him anymore.

He couldn't take this conversation. She was going to live, "Because I love you." He bit his lip realizing he had said it out loud. He dropped his shoes and fell into the sand. He looked over at her; she was breathing heavier as she approached him.

Kneeling in front of him, she pulled his fist open and looked at the last little dove. She whispered, "Then let me go…please." She released his hand and sat next to him. He looked over at her and noticed she was crying. He picked up the last small dove and gently rolled it between both hands. He gazed over at her and ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. He could feel the fluid in her chest moving about as he touched her. She could barely breathe. She looked over at him with another set of tears welling up and her lip quivering. "Please."

He looked at his hand and exhaled before throwing the last dove in the surf. "What do you…"

"They call it Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis. It's basically where scarring builds up in my lungs until they basically give out. The medications are just to open up what parts haven't been attacked yet. And there's not a cure, just prolonged agony, which made giving birth a real fun 20 hours."

Lex opened his mouth to apologize but couldn't.

"Thanks for not saying anything. You didn't know – no one did except for my family. I just went on with my treatments and had oxygen for the night. Actually I was afraid of having an attack after _being_ with you. That's why I always left so quickly; I needed to medicate. Anyway, my grandfather had it so it was partly hereditary. So, I have an old person's disease." She smiled at him and giggled at her very bad joke.

"What have you planned?" Lex couldn't believe he was actually thinking of arranging another funeral. He couldn't look at her.

"My uncle and grandmother have everything taken care of." She smiled over at him and tried to make a joke. "She said you made a nice donation to the funeral effort though." He looked over at her.

"That old woman from the store that hated me?" Lex realized that he had been led astray by her grandmother.

She nodded, "She was just playing her part, not that it worked. I guess I left one too many clues – that picture you found wasn't supposed to be there. I guess it dropped out of my things. Oh, in case you were wondering, the message on the wall was left by your father's minions. That was not part of the set up, just made my leaving town more important." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Hooking her arm around his, she leaned up against his shoulder and calmly stated, "But I'm glad that you are here."

He reached over and touched her hand. Sadness had engulfed him moments before but he could feel his emotionless strength returning. He knew she didn't want him to feel sorry for her. "Hey, we better go; it's getting late." He pulled her up and watched her as she started off up to the house. Looking up at the house, he didn't see Chloe but suspected her in the living room. Chloe. He couldn't believe that this woman who bore his son was actually pushing him to Chloe. _Amazing how she learned more about me than I learned about my father in those few months._

Lex stood and watched her as she slowly made her way up through the heavier sand. She was slower it seemed every step. She stopped and weakly signaled for him to follow and then fell.

Lex ran up to her and caught her before she hit the sand. He felt his heart stop. "I…need…hmm…"

"Don't talk." He picked her up and started up toward the house as Chloe now watched from the balcony. Coming down the stairs to meet him, she noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Go get our stuff please." Lex nodded back toward the stuff he had left on the beach in his hurry.

"Lex."

"Just go, I got to get her inside." Laying her down on the bed, he leaned over. "What can I do; where's your medications or…"

"I don't have them with me," she whispered. She squeezed his hand and pressed her lips together. "Just let me rest; I promise I'll come in and join you for dinner in a bit. The dunes were just too much after running from you." She could barely speak but Lex just nodded in agreement as Chloe walked back through. She stopped and watched as he combed Catherine's hair back and covered her up. She tried a smile in his direction when he looked up and walked back into the living room.

"We need to talk." He sat down at the table and proceeded to stare at the food.

"That's what there was; what's going on?" Chloe tried to keep her voice down; she could tell Lex was truly bothered by something. She watched as he pushed the food around on his plate and then pushed the plate across the table.

"She's dying, and I can't do anything for her."

Chloe tried to optimistic. He had always put money and his ability to buy all happiness for anyone above anything. "Lex," she took his arm, "you can help her."

He nodded, "She doesn't want it; she refuses." Lex got up from the table and locked himself in the bathroom. Chloe sat and stared into the bedroom where she could only see the woman's tiny legs and feet. She could hear her breathing from the other room. She couldn't imagine what Lex was going through. _Why does everything awful always happen to him? This isn't fair to him. _

Chloe got open the front door to see an older man in a park ranger uniform staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to pick up the key from Catherine. Are you the two people that she said might be visiting?"

"I'm Chloe. Who she said might visit?" Chloe opened the door wider as the older man walked in. "Catherine's my niece. She said that she thought a man and possibly a woman would be looking for her this week. Guess you found her." The man wiped his hands on his pants. "My name is Robert," he said as he shook hands with Chloe.

"Uncle Rob. I'll got get your key." Catherine answered as she crossed over to the bathroom weakly. Chloe watched as her uncle observed her sliding across the floor carefully.

"She has always worked herself up too much, but she's a fighter." The man sat down in front of the plate that was Lex's dinner and started eating. Chloe looked at him funny, pulling another two plates out of the cabinet and served two more places. Sitting down at the table, she watched as the man shoveled food in his face. "Thank you for making dinner tonight. She usually does but looks too tired for it tonight."

Lex turned the corner with Catherine and sat down. "Hello sir. Here's the keys. She wanted to take me up where I could see the view."

"Magnificent isn't it?" He spoke as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. Lex watched as the man ate ferociously. Catherine giggled.

"He works up an appetite all the time." She smiled at the entire table, signaling for everyone to enjoy their dinner and not worry about the problem on everyone's minds. The three continued talking through dinner about inane topics of the island and Lex's father's trial. They watched carefully as Catherine pushed her chair back and headed to the bedroom. "Chloe, I could use your help."

Chloe glanced at Lex and proceeded to the bedroom. She figured that the amount of past between her and Lex, he could have helped her change as well as she could. After Chloe entered the room, Catherine closed the door behind her. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take care of Lex and Julian." Chloe stared at her.

"I don't get it. Take care of him?"

"He's falling in love with you, like he did me. He falls so fast it causes him to get hurt when things don't work out." Catherine stopped and watched as Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and stared into space. Pulling up a chair, she took Chloe's hands in hers. "You know what I'm saying is true."

Chloe barely nodded. "I ummm."

"I want him and Julian to be happy; I'm afraid he'll turn into the monster his father was without you there. Please, don't…leave…him." Chloe looked up at her and shook her head. She backed up and pulled the bed back for her. Catherine stripped off the tank and skirt and slipped into a long nightgown. Crawling into bed, she smiled. "You were always his favorite; he talked about you all the time, and after seeing you and talking to you, I know why now." Chloe took her hand and squeezed it.

"Get some rest." She closed the door and walked back into the living room. "Where did Ranger Rick go?"

"Funny, he gave me his number in case of anything and took off." Chloe stood across the living room and watched Lex do dishes. He saw her stare and raised a finger. "Not one word."

"I didn't say anything; I'm going to get my night clothes on." Chloe picked up bag and headed into the bathroom. She returned several minutes later after a needed shower and noticed Lex on the computer. "Anything interesting?"

"Nah, you finished?" He disappeared as Chloe laid back on the couch and looked over the website he had opened. Obviously not interested in the Japanese Market, she put her head back and closed her eyes. "Hey, take the other room and get some sleep."

Chloe got up and started across the living room to pass him. He grabbed her arm and held her. Looking down in her eyes, he finally smiled for the first time it seemed that day. "Thank you," he whispered. Chloe smiled at him and thought he would let go. She continued to look at him. Leaning over he placed his lips lightly on hers and she closed her eyes when he kissed her.

Letting go her arm, he walked back over to the couch and went back to work. Chloe turned and looked at him, but he didn't look back up. Her lips were on fire as she turned away, covered her mouth, and went into the other bedroom. Shutting the door, she sunk into the floor against the door and cried. She was falling for him too.

* * *

Chloe scooted across the living room and noticed out of her blurred morning vision that the couch had been slept on_. Lex, you could have shared a bed. _She continued into the master bedroom and noticed the door cracked open. "Lex," she whispered. She rubbed her eyes and saw his face, covered in tears. His hands wrapped around one of Catherine's. "Oh, God."

Lex held out his arm to her and Chloe fell on her knees next to him. He placed Catherine's hand back on the bed and slid off the chair and into Chloe's arms. She just held him in silence. She felt his body go limp in her arms and tried to hold him up. "Everyone's gone," he whispered. He sniffled and buried himself further into her chest.

She rocked him slightly. _He's going to have another mental break._ Chloe tried to catch herself and think of what to do for him. "I'm not." She thought about Catherine's words from the previous night. _Don't…leave…him…_She gripped him tighter, "I'll always be here. And Julian, he's waiting for you at home. Lex, she loved you, and she wants you to continue that love."

Lex sat up and wiped his face, trying to get some composure. "I didn't cry for my father; I wasn't allowed to cry for my brother or my mother, and didn't care to for Lucas. Chloe, you can't."

"It is not a sign of weakness to cry Lex, but for you, what just happened won't ever leave this room, I promise." She raised his head up and wiped his face off with her fingers. Lex stood up and helped Chloe up off the floor.

"She passed away about an hour ago. Robert gave me instructions last night."

"Meaning?"

"We're leaving today, so we have to get ready." Lex turned on his Luthoresque pose and started sifting through papers that had been in Catherine's desk. He walked over and dropped them on the dining table. He looked back at Chloe and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Wait, we're not staying?" She said though the door.

Lex sounded frustrated but Chloe couldn't believe he wouldn't at least stay for a funeral. That was even callous for him. "No, not exactly. She's being buried later this week. We're leaving right after they come and take her." Chloe took a deep sigh of relief and continued to stand there. Lex looked at her irritated when he came out of the bathroom. "Go get ready, please." Chloe nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.

By the time she returned, a group of gentlemen were carrying her body out of the house as Lex watched in stoic silence. He broke and glanced back at her. Walking up to him, Lex put his arm around Chloe and followed the men out the door and down the walkway. He signed a few papers from the mortician and slid into the taxi next to Chloe. She held his hand and looked out the opposite window. _Please, don't…leave…him, _Chloe thought again. She glanced at his blank stare out the other window_. I won't; I promise you won't be alone through this._

'I've seen hard times and I've been told  
There isn't any wonder that I fall  
Why do we suffer, crossing off the years  
There must be a reason for it all'


	10. Grieving

_A/N 1 - This comes with some explanation. I have rewritten this after some discussion of the lovestory going too fast, which I was inclined to think. At the time, though, I couldn't think of anything to stretch the time or the reasoning of where Chlex was going. So, you will see some changes in chapters order and wording that will be different. _

_A/N 2 - If you are on N-S, remember this story will become more involved on that site. Therefore, if you belong there and read this one, make sure to read the one there as well since this one will be toned down. And I beg of you to review both versions or at least there if you are a member. There, I'm done._

Grieving – Chapter 11

Lex sat across the aisle from Chloe on the trip home. He instructed the one servant on the jet to stay out of sight. Chloe tried to keep attention on the ground that peeked out under the clouds. She watched as Lex pulled his laptop out and started going through email was her best guess. He said nothing, didn't look in her direction; she wasn't even there.

Upon returning to Metropolis, Lex's demeanor didn't change. He was back to the cold, almost heartless man that she hadn't seen in a month. Offering his hand to her getting out of the car, he gazed into her eyes. His lips were flat and stressed, and his expression made her shiver. She worried about him, hoping self destruction would not come to his mind.

"Lex," she almost whispered. She looked at him and rubbed her hands down his arms and held his hands.

Letting go of her and handing her bag to her, he grimaced, "I'm fine." He watched as Chloe got in her car at Luthorcorp and looked back in his direction. He halfway nodded before turning to enter the building.

Returning back to the mansion, he looked in the office and set his stuff down. He walked through the side entrance and walked into the nursery where the nanny just put Julian down. He pulled the rocking chair over to the crib and sat in front of the slats, watching Julian sleep. He looked up to see the nanny cleaning up around the room. "Leave. I'll take him on weekends. I will see you Monday at 5." The nanny nodded, picked up her things, and left, closing the door behind her. Lex slid his hand through the slats and took Julian's tiny hand in his. Bracing his head against the side of the crib, he felt the hot tears run down his face.

He woke the next morning to the sun streaming into his face. Looking in the crib, Julian was batting his feet against one of the mobile figures and gurgled. Lex rubbed the back of his neck and head, realizing the additional groove he had added to his head. He was covered in a blanket and figured one of the night watchmen had checked on Julian and saw him. He leaned over the side of the crib and let Julian grab at his fingers. "Hey you," he spoke softly. He picked him up and took a deep breath. He could do this.

Lex had made it through the first weekend with Julian alone fairly well. The servants had been more than accommodating trying to help him out, especially those that had children of their own. He had learned a lot in one weekend from people he had previously assumed didn't know anything. He sat down in his office chair and turned on the computer. He smiled, looking in the direction of the playpen and other toys and blankets that didn't match the rest of the décor. Getting out of his seat, he walked over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch and looked at it. He was tired, frustrated, sad, and tired. Really tired. Since returning from the trip, he had slept three hours between being daddy and CEO and depressed.

He sat back down at the desk with the glass decanter and his glass. He ran his fingers along the edge of the glass, briefly making the crystal sing. He closed his eyes and cussed under his breath before taking a drink. It felt bitter and unusual; the taste was the same but unfamiliar. He put the glass down and pressed a button on his desk.

"Sir?"

"I need you to take the bar out. Find a nice piece in the basement that can be recreated into a refrigerator." He watched as the man started working on the bar. "No, not right now, but while I am gone tomorrow. I want the refrigerator and maybe a microwave installed while I'm gone tomorrow." The servant had almost made it to the door. "Wait, what do you do when you can't sleep?" Lex had always resorted to pills and alcohol, but he was willing to make a move to overhaul his entire life since Julian already turned it upside down.

"Sir? You want something to take?" The man looked oddly at Lex when he shook his head. "I tend toward warm milk, but my wife takes chamomile with honey or sometimes peppermint. Occasionally, I also will take an herbal supplement."

Lex got up and handed his glass and decanter to the servant. "Bring me the tea and the herbal treatment to my room and pour those out." He walked past the servant and went to his room to change. Upon coming out of the bathroom, he found that his request was already filled. The files he had brought to the room with him had been moved to the dresser and replaced by a Hemingway novel. He crawled into bed and admired his staff's insistence in changing his habits. Opening the front cover, he read the post-it-note from the staff, 'she left it here.' Pulling the post-it-note off, he saw Chloe's name scrawled inside.

He hadn't even called her that weekend. Looking at the clock, he knew she would either be asleep or studying. She had been his anchor all week, and he hadn't even thanked her. Taking the small capsules, he leaned back and put the book down. He thought about how she had held him and felt his chest tighten, realizing that was the first time he had really cried since his father had hit him after finding his brother.

She had let him cry without making a judgment on him. His father had seen it as a sign of weakness and never allowed his mother to see his sadness. But Chloe just held him. He felt a twinge in his back and his head, remembering where Chloe had wrapped her hands around him. He had never felt so low than crying in front of the college student.

Thoughts floated back and forth between two blondes. Catherine would have loved to see Julian's smile that each day grew more pronounced. He wondered if he had ever looked that happy. He could have been happy with her; she had never expected anything from him or their awkward relationship but a few nights of passion and drinks in exchange for her help. There were no long term strings, no plots, just their companionship. He breathed a sigh and slid down on the pillow.

He looked at the other side of the bed and rubbed his hand across the pillow. No one had been allowed there since Helen. She had broke him, made him believe he could really love someone just to be hurt and deceived. Part of an elaborate plan that kept him alone and distrusting until this day. And now he had a child and no mother. Thinking briefly about calling one of his normal weekend conquests, he thought about Julian and realized that was never an option again. Catherine had now broke him with Julian's help. He didn't want a physical relationship; he wanted a family.

Then Chloe happened, as fast as she had exited his life, she was back. He had invited her and against probably her better judgment, she gave in. She was young and now under her exterior more wary of him than before. She had been on the wrong side of Luthorcorp projects one too many times since she went into hiding, and he had let her down. He didn't deserve her. A nice young man that didn't mind the strong will of a powerful woman in a relationship would be a better fit.

Yet Catherine had nudged him repeatedly, and then she had talked to Chloe. He didn't know what exactly they talked about, but he remembered her gaze when he saw her come out of Catherine's bedroom. Compassion that he had never even seen when she thought about Clark was evident. He had heard her cry when she went to bed; she didn't know Catherine – she had been crying for him. She was shouldering his pain, and it wasn't fair for her. He felt a tug at his breath thinking about her. What had he done this morning?

"This is Chloe," she answered chipper.

He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize for cutting you off this morning."

Chloe gasped at the call, remembering the number showed up as private. Looking at the clock, she was sure he would have been working. "It's ok; I understand."

She really did understand; he could tell by her voice. "Thank you for going. You were a big help."

"You need me to go to the funeral?"

"No, the doctor has cleared Julian to fly so I'm taking him. I think his great-grandmother would appreciate it." He heard Chloe chuckle and a smile broke across his face. I made her laugh, not just smirk. He suddenly felt better. "I should let you go. Goodnight Chloe."

"Get some sleep. Goodnight Lex." He heard her click her phone off and he closed his eyes. The feeling of hearing her say goodnight cracked a smile across his face. He put his phone down and pulled the other pillow into him. Suddenly, he wasn't as lonely as he thought. She genuinely cared for him and for right now, that was as complicated as he wanted it.

* * *

Thursday came quickly to Lex. He felt like he should have been arrested by the amount of neglect Julian had experienced in the last week. The nanny was useful, but he needed to be with him. Lex pulled up to the small seaside cemetery with Julian in his arms. The trip would be quick, but he needed to be there for Catherine, even if Julian would never remember.

The ceremony was simple as expected, not the circus his father had planned for albeit being in prison. The pastor spoke simply about the little girl of the island. Robert talked about her passion for the beach and for the law. He looked directly at Lex, attempting in his way to punish him for her death. Lex knew he had bent the rules, leading to probably progressing her illness with stress. Walking away at the end of the ceremony, a woman grabbed his arm. He had seen her but wasn't quite sure that she wanted him there.

"Mr. Luthor," the old woman spoke as she shook hands gently and took Julian from him. Julian cooed and grabbed at the woman's glasses. "We're having a little early dinner back at the house." Her grandmother was cordial and he motioned her to the car.

The other family members back at the house took him in like he was not expecting. Even the somber occasion didn't dampen the affections of the people in attendance. They said they were actually grateful that she had met someone that could take care of her. She had told them he could take care of her. Cousins, aunts, uncles, and the bitter grandmother all passed Julian around and took pictures. Lex sat at a picnic table watching a cousin feed Julian when Dave slapped him on the back.

The man wore jeans and a shirt that made him looking eerily like Clark. He nodded. "He's got her smile. Catherine kept trying to convince us that he was better off with you and we never believed her." Dave, Catherine's cousin, looked over at his wife feeding Julian and controlling their own child tugging to see him. "You're doing a good job. But just in case, or perhaps just where we can come visit him when you two are settled," Dave didn't finish but handed him his business card for some fish market. Dave's wife handed Julian back and said their goodbyes. Lex took Julian and bid everyone goodbye. Riding back on the plane, he pulled his business email up and grinned at the photo they had taken at the dinner. He had experienced his first family reunion so to speak, and it felt satisfying.

* * *

The rest of the month, he felt he barely saw Julian. He forced time in between phone calls to just run and feed him. More and more time was spent in Metropolis for the reason secrecy. Having meetings without worrying about a baby crying in the background began to eat at him. One night, he walked out on a guaranteed multi-million dollar merger meeting for a call from the nanny about his coughing. Julian was fine, but the merger didn't fare so well.

He continued to dig himself deeper. He traveled to Mexico, Indonesia, and Italy in three weeks. But at the end of the three weeks, he was fairly proud of himself. He had consciously kept his promise to the nanny to care for Julian on his own every weekend, upsetting a few clients and losing a business deal in the process. He now understood his father's need to work, his obsession with the finer things and Lex realized it wasn't that important. He had not taken a drink since the night he got back and after a couple of close calls at private parties, he always returned to his hotel room alone.

The last one was the hardest one; his playboy lifestyle was one that still dug at him. On one particular night, Lex had the woman, another brunette, in the elevator. He had his keycard out, his hand on the zipper of her dress, and his lips on her neck when the phone beeped. He opened up the message and saw a picture of Julian leaning up eating his first cereal. He politely zipped up the woman's dress and escorted her back down to the lobby without explanation. The nanny afterwards actually suggested the web camera in the nursery. Now, he sat almost nightly on his trips working on paperwork and watching his son sleep, eat, or play and pretended he was right there with him. And most nights, he fell asleep thinking about how _she_ was.

He wanted to see her; he had spent almost a month jetting all over the world in between jumps from Metropolis and Smallville. He didn't know what time it was anywhere, just it was time to see her. He had grieved, he had worked, and now he wanted to slow down. He looked at the clock and counted the time zones from Japan. "Screw it," he said and dialed.


	11. Come for Dinner, Stay the Weekend

_A/N - Some slight changes in the new post; again review on N-S if a member when I post it there. Thanks!_

Come for Dinner, Stay for the Weekend – Chapter 12

"Good evening Miss Sullivan," the servant said politely as he opened the door for her. "Mr. Luthor has not arrived back from his trip, but you are welcome to wait in his office." The servant opened the office door and left Chloe in the large room. Lex had called and told her that he was returning from Japan that afternoon and wondered what had sidetracked him. She sat down on the couch and waited.

He had called her last night from Japan, obviously losing track of the time change, although she couldn't picture him having done that. Lana was irritated by the phone call that Chloe said she had to take at 3 AM, so she went out in the hall. He explained that things were finally winding down after more than a month, and he wanted to see her. Actually, he said that Julian wanted to see her, but she would take whatever she could get. Not knowing how long her wait was, she dug through her bag and found her pad to come up with new stories for the Met U. paper next week.

Her thoughts couldn't leave Lex though. She was anxious to see him, like he had be deployed. It had only been 4 weeks, but it felt like forever. She knew he needed the time to get back into work and raising Julian. Still, she sat in class and thought of him, worked on the paper thinking of him, saw Lana and Clark together and thought of him. Thinking back to Catherine's conversation, she hadn't needed to tell Chloe to not leave him, she was already in love with the man. She would just wait it out because, for once, she thought the one she waited for might actually be interested.

She had spoken to him a week after the funeral; he seemed at least at ease even grieving in his own individual way. Maybe his reaction to her death was similar to that of a spouse losing someone during a war. She had interviewed soldiers' spouses from the National Guard in Kansas and noticed that those with children somehow grieved through their children. They would try to make sure their children were their priority and see their lost one in their actions. I have to do a puff piece this week because the war is depressing, she thought as she went back over all her analogies of the last few minutes.

He hadn't even spoken to her about the funeral. She never asked – it wasn't her place. She had asked if he needed her assistance numerous times, but he explained the need for extensive business trips that had to be taken care of. She chastised him for his traveling so much without Julian, but he said at least right now he wouldn't remember. Still, the nights he was there in the mansion alone after Julian went to sleep was what she worried most about. She tried to picture his dealing with his pain, hoping it hadn't involved an alcoholic beverage. Looking behind her from the couch, the bar was gone. "Miss Sullivan, can I get you something?"

"No thank you," she said decently startled at the servant's sneaking up on her. "Umm, where did the bar go – not that I drink," she felt she had to add.

"Mr. Luthor removed it last month. But the cherry cabinet is a converted refrigerator if you are in need of anything later." The servant waited for another request or question and nodded.

So, even without his interest in seeing her, she kept tabs on him. He obliged the careful eye taking her explanation that he had watched over her in her time of need and she needed to return the favor. Small phone calls late in the evening or the dozen or so emails that always included pictures. One in particular was her favorite. The nanny had taken it, and Lex said he had it enlarged for his room. It was the early morning sun streaming through the windows and made of all people, Lex, and Julian look almost angelic sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. Chloe had heard the almost chuckle escape from the man telling her it was actually the first family photo that had ever been hung in the mansion.

She heard a noise pierce the halls of the mansion and headed to the room next to Lex's. Poking her head in, she had fully expected the nanny to jump at her movement and all but kick her out. Seeing no nanny, she walked over and let the side of the crib down. Taking Julian in her arms, she moved to check the child. She wasn't much for changing diapers but the heat on her arm indicated the reason for his crying.

Turning around, she pulled a diaper out of the changing table. "I got this ok," she replied as the frantic man servant came through the door.

"Thank you. The nanny gets the weekends off, and the master is usually attentive to him. He just called – a storm over the Rockies caused his plane a delay and he just landed in Metropolis." Chloe smiled as the servant excused himself.

"You hear that? Daddy will be home soon." Chloe lifted Julian off the table and marveled at her ability with the diaper. Then she caught herself; she had almost forgotten about Lex being a daddy. Or was he more the father type?

She sat in the rocking chair and looked at the perfect child. He looked like Lex down to the curious glares and the unexplainable eyebrow thing. _That's creepy._

Lex stood in the doorway and watched in silence as she prattled off the Little Piggie rhyme and played with Julian. He felt a fire in his chest build along with a smile creep across his face.

"I think he's going to need this soon." Chloe jumped slightly at the sudden voice in the silence and smiled as Lex walked in. He handed her a bottle and propped her arm up higher on a pillow.

"You've really got this down now."

She heard him sigh, "I'm getting there; it's the walking and talking years I worry about. That means I will have to talk back to him and hope I don't …"

Chloe balanced the bottle against her chest like a pro and took Lex's hand. "You won't. Don't think of it." She went back and held the bottle while Lex knelt down next to her and rubbed his hand gently over Julian's arm.

"Chloe, you ever thinking about having kids?" Lex knew it was a loaded question – he was looking for more than the average answer, especially after Catherine's insistence that Chloe was perfect for him.

Chloe looked down at him and then watched how he took Julian's hand and wrapped it around one of his fingers. "I guess. I mean starting a career, just getting out of college, is kind of top priority. Why?"

Lex thought about responding and paused. Chloe watched as he carefully formulated his heartfelt but well composed answer, knowing that it could come back to haunt him when he finally let her write the article. "I always wanted a family, but I watched as my father let business run his life and run my mother into the ground." He looked up at Chloe as she continued to casually observe his words. Looking back down at Julian, he rubbed his fingers down the side of his face as Julian started nodding off to sleep. "It takes a special person to deal with people like me. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with, and the last person that should be allowed to have a child. As soon as the press gets a hold of the information, the hate mail will start rolling in complete with requests that Child Protective Services be over here moving him out."

"Lex, don't talk like that. So, you have a reputation but you've also earned some respect. I talked to Martha Kent; she said she was over here earlier in the week dropping off the Talon reports. She said you were sitting in the middle of the nursery with Julian on his back doing baby aerobics with him, in the middle of the day, a _work_ day."

Lex covered his mouth when he felt an ear to ear smile creep across his face and a blush hit his cheeks. Looking up, she continued, "She said you were singing to him and liked that you had taken their advice about the wardrobe change around him."

"He has ruined a couple of shirts," he replied as he stood up and pulled a cloth out of the drawer. Chloe watched as he pulled the bottle from her hands and propped Julian against his chest and shoulder.

"Good Lord," she commented when Julian burped. "You sound like that when you're drunk?" Lex turned and looked at her after she wiped Julian's face.

"I'll have you know Miss Sullivan, I have not had any alcohol since we returned from our trip. I can't exactly be gallivanting around like a playboy when he's here." Chloe got out of the chair and let Lex take the seat.

"Are you telling me that you've given up your…"

"That's about right. For your future article, Miss Sullivan, how's this? Billionaire Luthor – Single Parent" Chloe and Lex both laughed, not sure whether at the child's burp that shook the windows or that Lex was finally able to accept his situation lightheartedly.

Lex placed Julian back in the crib, and Chloe watched as Lex covered him up and kissed his forehead. He rearranged the plush animals in the crib, realizing that FAO Schwartz made their sales quota this past month. He walked toward the door and turned out the light. Chloe stood in the hallway and watched as Lex went the opposite direction of the office.

"Come on," he chided as he looked back in her direction. Lex opened the door to his private bedroom. Chloe stood bemused at the casual offering that she was pretty sure not many women got even in serious relationships with the man. Following him into the room, she marveled at the room. She walked over and ran her hand along the comforter and noticed the slightest spot. Lex wouldn't stand for it. He saw her observation coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh that. I had Julian up there and he got a little excited and ... It wasn't pretty. The maid tried to get it out and was terrified when she told me she couldn't. I figured no harm since I'm pretty sure that wasn't the last time Julian's going to stain something. My place is not exactly made for children."

"No kidding." Chloe watched as Lex disappeared into the closet and came out without the towel that graced his shoulder. Lex walked past her and placed his personals on the night table. She was still speechless that she was in his room; this wasn't for a romp in the sheets – she was just there. Turning around, she looked at Lex's shoulder. "Umm, is that one of the good shirts? You know, expensive?"

"Yes," he commented turning around and facing her. "Why?"

"I know you're not going to want to hear this, but…your back." Chloe turned him around and touched near the place that the towel didn't help.

Lex rolled his eyes and his head back. "Crap." He looked at Chloe as she bit her lips together to keep from laughing. "Good ahead, laugh it up." She opened her mouth and let it go.

"I'm sorry." She watched and continued laughing at him looking in the mirror at his back. She quickly lost her need for laughter when he started undoing his shirt in front of her. She stared as he undid each button and pulled the remainder out of his pants. Gaining her composure, she jerked back to reality. "I'm going to wait for you in your office." Lex was now standing in front of her with his shirt hanging open. He watched her eyes as they hung there staring at him. He felt a heat rise in him he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and bury her in his chest. He needed her but didn't know how she felt. Ignoring his thoughts, he nodded.

"Just wait outside the door; I'm not going back to the office tonight." Chloe's eyes grew in shock. _He's not working?_ He disappeared into the closet again. She could hear him moving around and saw the shirt in question fly across the room to the bed. "That's garbage. Hey, did you bring anything with you this weekend?"

Chloe called back to him, "Yeah, I actually left it in the office. I was going to stay at Lois'." She somewhat jumped when he swung the door open and appeared in a gray t-shirt and sweat pants. Pointing at his pants, "I bet even those are more than my college tuition."

"No, maybe the price of one of your textbooks, but they are perfect for the weekend evening." He pulled the door to the room closed and guided her down the hall. He looked over as her eyes fluttered to his touch on her back. He smiled inwardly to himself, hoping that was a good sign. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around and motioned to Chloe to take a seat. "Why don't you stay over here since we both know you're here to see me this weekend, or Julian I should say. Besides, then you won't have to come up with lame excuses to get out of Clark or Lois' grips."

Chloe sat at the kitchen island and contemplated the thought. "Three very square meals and good company. How can I refuse." Chloe shrugged somewhat when Lex turned away from her_. You were supposed to decline – I know what I want to happen, but this is kind of sudden. And we're not even on the same playing field as we were on the plane. He still in mourning. _She snapped back hearing Lex call the intercom.

"_Sir?"_

"Could you get Miss Sullivan's belongings out of the office and put them in the green room," he stated over the intercom. He flipped it off and looked back in her direction.

"The green room?"

"Your favorite color. I had the bedrooms redecorated for no reason apparently last year and did them in different colors. So, you like green. It's the opposite direction at the top the stairs from mine, but still in ear shot of Julian."

"Obviously from his earlier calling tonight, he's in earshot of pretty much every room here." Lex cocked his head to one side in agreement as Chloe watched him dig through the cabinets.

"Lex, don't you have a cook?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't cook." Looking at Chloe leaning against the kitchen island, he gave her a disgruntled look. "And you're going to help." He pointed at her. _He's being playful and domestic. Damn Julian, keep it up, whatever you are doing to him._

Chloe watched Lex pull vegetables out of the refrigerator and laid them on the counter. "What can I do?"

"Get a knife out of the drawer you're leaning on and the cutting board from the cabinet under you and get started." She looked for the cutting board and knocked her head against the countertop. Lex looked up at the cuss word she let fly and opened the freezer. Chloe rubbed her head and started on the vegetables. "Here, stop and put that on it for a few minutes." He took the knife from Chloe's hand and gently put the ice pack on her head.

He felt a tingle from touching her hands and smiled at her, hoping she felt it too. "Thank you," she whispered, not able to find her voice all of a sudden. Lex nodded and went back to the counter. Chloe strained to see what he was doing with his back to her. _Wow, he has a good butt. The way his pants curve around his…stop that now!_ Clearing her throat, she asked, "What exactly are we making?"

He looked over his shoulder and smile, "Something I haven't had in a long time." She heard him sigh and then smiled as he turned to lean against the counter. "Something only I was taught to make, and something my father wouldn't allow after my mother died." Chloe was almost sad, and he could tell. Changing the mood quickly, he spun back around. "Enough with the ice pack. Get chopping, small pieces Sullivan."

"You have a food processor on the counter next to you."

"It's not the same. Sucks the juice out of the vegetables." He was still not facing her. "Besides, I want to cook like I remember."

"So, you don't know how to use it?"

"Exactly." He heard Chloe laugh and returned the slight giggle clinking the knife in his hand against the hard metal bowl of the overly priced food processor.

The two continued working through the kitchen. She wondered what in the world he was going to do with just a couple of fresh herbs, spinach, and carrots. She watched Lex pour yogurt and dried mustard in the same bowl and winced at what it might taste like. He added a couple of more items to the bowl and smiled, sitting the bowl in front of her. "Trust me. Now stir." He handed her a spoon and took the vegetables from her. She watched from her seat as the man who she thought never did anything for himself proceeded to intricately lay out plates for each little item. First sautéing the vegetables and then the spices, not mixing yet. She winced watching Lex proceed to pound the chicken into the countertop.

"Anger issues?"

He looked back and smirked. "Be my guest." Chloe jumped off the stool and took over while Lex watched. Leaning against the refrigerator, he crossed his arms. "Having fun yet?"

"This is really good for aggression." She handed him the mallet back and sat up on the counter diagonal to him.

"Now I remember why my mother always made this the nights dad yelled at me." He looked up at her sitting on the counter. "Chloe, go change. There's a bathroom attached to your room."

Chloe looked down at her clothes that she was still wearing from school and slid off the counter. Lex turned and watched as she left the kitchen. _If her skirt had hiked up the counter anymore, you could see her…get a grip._ Lex continued with dinner, calling for the cook to complete the finishing touches on the dining table in the breakfast nook. The table was reserved for the mansion staff but would do since he knew Chloe wasn't interested in sitting half a football field from him. He nodded at the cook directing her out of sight just before Chloe returned.

"Wow, you would do well in the kitchen. Ever thought about a fall back career. I'm sure you and Chef Ramsey could make for interesting banter." Chloe smiled, recalling the only half interesting reality show on television.

"I'll tell you," Lex stopped for the moment and returned with the rest of dinner before sitting across from her, "he is quite the pleasant man when not dealing with idiots. Kind of like me."

Chloe dropped her mouth, realizing that Lex knew the man. "I just thought…never mind." Lex let the line drop and waited before starting to eat. He watched as Chloe slowly tried the first bite, still thinking of the mustard in yogurt. She chewed and smiled.

"I have to say, I didn't think you knew what you were doing, but this is better than a lot of cook's recipes."

He nodded silently and proceeded to eat. Looking around the kitchen, Chloe noticed Lex's obvious irritation. He picked up the phone and called the servant. Chloe continued to eat silently through the conversation Lex had about a particular bottle of wine. She watched the man servant bring the chilled bottle up and pour for both of them.

"To the weekend," Lex raised his glass to hers.

"May it be…filled with laughter and a lot of screaming apparently." Chloe finished the strange speech and got up from her chair.

"I can go."

"No, stay here and eat. Set up that chair thing and I'll bring him in here." Lex watched her leave and fixed up the baby seat in the other empty seat at the table. He sat in daze wondering what he had invited into his home for the weekend. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead. _She and I? There's nothing remotely right about us. She's not my type. Then again, my type leaves me heartbroken or just injured. But she's bullheaded, stubborn, pushy. _He watched silently while Chloe strapped Julian into the seat and sat down. She didn't look in his direction but continued eating. _She's perfect with him, and he's not even hers. She's going to be a great mother to our children. _He imagined Chloe as a mom; she was stern but not harsh, just like her normal tone. His gaze passed between her and Julian when he realized what he had pictured.

"Lex?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He reached over and wiped Julian's face. He was getting to that stage of drool way too quickly for Lex's stomach. He imagined important reports for business meetings being chewed on in a few months.

"I can listen you know."

"It's nothing." Chloe watched his face change expressions and wondered where he had been. She hoped somewhere near where she was when walking back with Julian. She wondered how Lex would handle single parenthood and if he minded having a college student around during his most private moments. Looking around the kitchen and then watching him let Julian suck on his finger, _I could get used to this, just like this. _

"Now look who's in a daze." Lex smiled at her and grabbed Julian out of the seat. Propping him up in one arm, he held his hand out to Chloe. "Come on, we still have work to do." Chloe took his hand and left the kitchen.

"How about the kitchen?"

"Denise will get it; I informed her we would be done around nine." Lex stopped and felt the strange sensation of Chloe's hand loosening when they approached his bedroom again. "Chloe, come on; he needs a bath." Chloe shook her head and followed Lex into the bathroom that same size as her bedroom.

"Holy cow." She looked around and then watched Lex put the baby tub in his and lay Julian in it. "You actually need all this room in a bathroom?"

"Chloe, focus please." She noticed he was pointing at the basket on the floor next to the shower that had the baby supplies in it. Pushing the basket over to him, he proceeded to bathe Julian. Chloe sat on the step of the tub and just observed him. He looked like he had been doing it for years or that other older children should be running about the house. She observed him talking to him about nothing special, stock reports and the day's news, while he bathed him. Lex noticed her passing interest in his useless conversation and spoke, "the nanny said it's good for him to hear distinct voices to familiarize himself with his family and friends."

Lex pulled the plug in the bathtub and Julian out of the tub. Chloe continued to watch as he took care of Julian and followed him into the nursery. She waited in the doorway while Lex put him in bed for the night. Turning out the light, he pulled the door slightly closed. Chloe leaned up against the hallway wall and waited. "Lex, I'm going to head to bed. I know you probably need to work or something." Chloe started off down the hallway, praying every step that Lex would stop her.


	12. Card Games

_A/N - Same as last post._

Card Games – Chapter 13

Lex stood in the hallway and sighed. Any other woman and he would easily have her in the bedroom. He started walking down the hall, quickly picking up the pace. If she reached her room, he wouldn't pry. "Chloe," he said, grabbing her arm. Stopping in place, she felt her heart jump at his touch.

"What…" she couldn't find words to answer him.

"Come with me." Lex took her hand and led her downstairs to a small parlor. She sat down in one of the oversized chairs that were around the small card table. She watched Lex open a closet and pull out a deck of cards. Sitting across from her, he shuffled and looked at her. "Game?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, a little but the time change is messing with my head. Anyway, I'd like some company tonight." Chloe flashbacked to earlier. His old flame, so to speak, was buried and he needed somebody to sit with.

"High card. The girls in the dorm play at night late avoiding studying. You deal all the cards, and we play like war. Every high card gets to ask a question." She stopped and looked at Lex. "Off the record big boy. Anyway, if we tie, we play five cards and the high card gets a dare."

"Chloe."

"Just deal." Lex dealt the cards, and they turned over the first card. 9 of spades to 4 of hearts. "My question. Favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Double Mocha Crunch. That was easy." Chloe smiled at the simple questions.

"Should have guessed." Turning over another two cards, Chloe got a king of hearts to Lex's Queen of Hearts.

"My turn. Boxers or briefs?" Lex bit his lip and waited for her to change the question.

"Fine, boxers." Chloe smiled as she turned over her next card. She giggled at her Ace to his five.

"Cotton or silk?"

Leaning back and exhaling, Lex smirked, "silk." They both turned over another set and Chloe again won the hand.

"Did you ever want your hair back?"

She saw the actual look of thought on his face. "When I was younger yes, but I figured out it made me unique as an individual as I got older."

"Lex, you're pretty unique regardless. Moving on." Lex dealt a King to Chloe's seven and smirked at her.

"Underwear preference? Don't give me that look. I answered twice."

"Ok, I have problem with wedgies and so most of the time the granny panties but occasionally the other." She blushed as Lex nodded in acknowledgement. Both drew up nines and looked at each other. "Fifth one up wins the dare." Lex and Chloe drew out; Lex landed a 6 of clubs and Chloe a Jack. Leaning over the small card table, she grinned and whispered, "I win. Dare. Dare." Chloe looked at Lex and then around the room.

"Within reason."

She sat and pondered different ideas from the lame to the perverted. Closing her eyes, she took up the courage. "Kiss me." She had said it with a completely straight face, almost comparable to Lex's. He looked at her and leaned in, taking one finger to pull her chin in closer to him. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips ever so gently rub against his and then felt his hand glide behind her head. He held the simple lip only kiss for a few more seconds wondering who was holding back.

Releasing her, he sat backing in his seat and looked at her. "There." Lex wanted so much more than that, but he hesitated for her. He hadn't been convinced with Chloe's actions that she wasn't still interested. Chloe, meanwhile, sat back and her lips felt like they were on fire. She wanted another dare, she wanted to go further and show him how she really felt. They both turned over another card as if nothing had occurred. Lex won the round and pondered his question. "What's your greatest fear?"

Chloe looked longingly into his eyes and hoped to read the answer he wanted from them. "That I won't ever be happy and I guess to grow out of my secret possessive phase."

"You mean Clark?"

"That's two questions, you have to win another round." She smirked and turned over another card. She won the next round and again pondered questions that wouldn't be too deep, not yet.

"You miss your father?"

His eyes faced the table as Chloe saw his hands kneading together as if needing comfort for each other. "I can't say no because there's times I do. Not in the family way, at least not yet, but when some business situation gets hard to handle, I kind of wonder what dad would do in the situation. As much as I hated the man, he was shrewd." He looked up at Chloe who just put her hands on top of his and squeezed as if to show her appreciation for his candor. Silently they turn over another two cards and again get a match. Turning over the successive 5 cards, Lex let a smile creep across his face when he won. Knowing that Chloe had gone easy on him, he decided to play hardball. Walking over to the stereo, he turned on some soft jazz and sat back down.

"Lex?" She watched as he adjusted his chair and looked at her.

"A lap dance," he chided. When Chloe glared at him, he corrected, "Clothed…this time." Chloe scooted her chair back and glared at him but couldn't help but smile.

"I should have made mine harder."

Watching Lex get comfortable, he smirked, "You should have." Chloe placed her hands on his on either side of the chair and ran her face down the right side of his body. Her touch ignited feelings he hadn't felt even with Catherine. All his strength controlled his hands to keep from reaching out for her.

"Is this good?" she whispered as she passed his ear. Dragging her hair through his lap, she looked up at him to see his mouth just barely parted in a heavy breath. She eased back up his chest, breathing her warm breath along the center of his chest and continued until she kissed the corner of lips. She felt him try to lift his arms and she pressed them to the armrests with hers. "Men don't touch during lap dances," she whispered as she drug her tongue through his other ear.

Running her hands up and down his arms, she turned around and leaned her upper body back into his chest and ran her hands up and down his arms again. Straddling him, she turned and purred in his ear as she ran her hands up to his neck. Turning her face to his, she pulled him into kiss her again.

Standing up again, she ran her hands along his face and lifted herself over his body to straddle him, just barely touching him in the chair. Sitting up, she whispered, "You like what you see don't you?" Sliding off the chair, she moved back to her seat and sat down.

"Ready?" She looked at Lex completely in a daze as he turned to her. He pulled his chair back in under the table, and Chloe noticed the adjustment he made before turning over his next card. Lex's mind raced with wild ideas of what she would be like without said clothing and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be mourning so why did he want so badly to carry her upstairs and forget the game. The two turned over both Jacks.

Looking at each other, the both took a deep breath. After the last dare, neither knew if they could handle anything more involved their first night together like this. They each dealt the next five cards. Chloe gulped when she saw the Queen in Lex's stack. Turning over her card, she closed her eyes at the seven. Without missing a beat, she stated, "Lay it on me."

Lex reached out across the table and took her hand. "Sleep with me tonight." Chloe took a deep breath and silently nodded. He had won the dare and made his request. All she could do now was oblige. She prayed as they both turned over their last card, please don't let it be a match. Yes, I won.

"Lex, you have to tell the truth." Lex nodded and waited for the question. "How do you feel about me?" She waited for what it seemed endless moments before he answered, but from his facial expression, she was about to get the real answer. He stood up and took her hand in his. They started walking down the hall and Chloe stopped them. "You have to answer the question, Lex." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Isn't it obvious? You even have to ask?" Pulling her into, he looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm falling in love with you Chloe Sullivan."


	13. Playing House

_A/N - Sorry for the delay; I have been rewriting some of this. If you are on N-S, please review there. Thanks!_

Playing House – Chapter 13

Lex disappeared into the bathroom while Chloe looked around the bedroom_. This is it. I'm his bedroom and I'm going to sleep with Lex Luthor. I wonder what he expects from all of this. He's said he's falling in love with me._

Taking her by the arm, Lex startled her out of her thoughts. "Chloe, it was just a game. As much as I would love for you to," he paused as he wrapped his arms around her and balanced his head on her shoulder. "I'm not going to force you."

Chloe pulled out of his arms and turned to look at him. Without saying a word, she walked out the door. Lowering his head, Lex closed his eyes_. This is so not the way I wanted this to end._ He bit his lip and pulled the sheets back on the bed. Exhaling, he turned the lights off and crawled into bed.

A few minutes later he blinked and saw the lights come back on. In front of him stood the woman he never imagined being with carrying her bag. She walked across the room and set her bag just inside of his closet and smiled. "I double dare you to let me stay the weekend in your room." Lex jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. Chloe looked up in his eyes. She closed hers as he pulled her closer and kissed her, sliding his tongue past hers and into her mouth.

Picking her up off the floor still kissing her, he sat her down of the bed and broke the kiss. "I'll take that dare." She smiled at him and crawled into bed. He turned the lights out and crawled in next to her.

She had never been in bed with another man all night, not even in bed for a few hours. She faced the window and watched the shadows outside. She shuddered when Lex wrapped his arms around her. She could feel him nuzzle his head in her hair. "Thank you," he whispered. "Are you ok; I mean comfortable?"

Turning slightly, she responded, "I don't see why any woman wouldn't be comfortable in your arms." She turned back around and pulled his arms in even closer to her, not even concerned about his hand rubbing up against her breast. She exhaled one more time and fell into a rhythm of listening to Lex's breathing. He was already asleep.

Lex woke up and looked around. He noticed the indention of where she was last night in his bed and wondered what would have scared her off. Looking at the clock, he sighed as he heard Julian start to scream. He went in and changed his son and headed down to the kitchen with him. "You hungry," he asked and somewhat giggled as Julian bit down on his finger.

He walked down the stairs and heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen. _Oh good, at last there will be breakfast. _He walked in and didn't see Denise. Pulling a bottle out of the refrigerator, he stuck it in the microwave. "Good morning."

Turning around, he noticed Chloe, still in her nightclothes, opening the oven and looking in on what looked like biscuits. "Good morning; where's Denise?"

He watched as she shut the oven and went back to rip open the package of bacon. "Oh, I guess I should tell you that I told all the employees to go home and let us have the weekend to ourselves. I was kind of surprised when they actually listened to me. I think most of them are pretty sure they aren't going to be allowed back on Monday."

Lex pulled the bottle out and sat down with Julian to feed him. "You sent my staff home?"

Cracking four eggs in a pan, she looked at him. "Yeah, I figured if we were going to play house this weekend, we shouldn't cheat and have the staff do everything for us. I know it's not exactly your way, but I think we'll manage." She turned around from concentrating on the stove and smiled at him. "You sleep ok?"

Lex was floored. "Yeah, are you sure you want to do this?" He was watching her and couldn't believe how he felt. He had always hoped to see a woman other than his servants in his presence doing work but never imagined this. He had tried with Helen, with Desiree, even with Victoria, but they were not anywhere near domestic. He smiled down at Julian as he finished the bottle. Whispering to him, he grinned even bigger, "Look, there's your future mommy."

"What?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Julian."

The two enjoyed breakfast and shared in cleaning the kitchen. Lex took advantage of the thin shirt that she wore to bed to splash her with water. He just laughed at the dirty look that she gave him before pulling Julian out of his seat. "Got to go to work – you know after you kept me from it last night."

"I kept you from it? Lex, I think I …" She turned toward him to just feel his lips touch hers. Closing her eyes, she let him deepen the kiss as she ran her fingers down Julian's back.

Pulling out of the kiss, he laughed. "Relax. I'm kidding. We're going to be in the office when you want to join us." He left Chloe standing in the middle of the kitchen.

She sat on the couch in the office while she worked on a couple of different minor stories for the Daily Planet and some homework for school. Occasionally she glanced over at Julian who played quietly with the floor mobile and sometimes grunted while batting the small hanging items with his feet. She looked over and saw that Lex would periodically look over at his son and then return to work.

Lex watched as Chloe left the room. Taking the time of her absence, he turned on the stereo to play some soft classical music and sat down on the blanket with Julian. He pushed the hanging figurines around and watched Julian kick at them, his eyes big and bright as he followed the different shapes. Pulling the mobile out of the way, he turned him over on his stomach and laid down on the floor in front of him. He observed as Julian tried to push up on his knuckles just to fall back down.

Chloe started in the office and noticed Lex missing from the desk. She watched from the doorway. _He's such a great father; too bad he wasn't treated as well as a kid. Lex is totally different with him. Even sitting at his desk, he looks more relaxed if just for small moments when he looks at him, like Julian is this small peace in his world. And he's in love with me, or so he says. I could spend my days like this. _Chloe thought about her feelings for a minute and smiled. She suddenly imagined her name. _Chloe Luthor_. She took a quick breath to knock herself back to reality.

"Hey you two; I got us dinner." Chloe sat the boxes down on the coffee table and started toward the door. Looking back at Lex's face, she giggled. "You can eat pizza like any other person Mr. Luthor. I'm going to go get him a bottle." Chloe returned and saw Lex sitting Julian up in his arms against the side of the couch. He took the bottle as Chloe pulled part of a slice off in her fingers. "Open your mouth."

Lex looked at her and followed her instruction. Chloe's body shivered as he took not only the pizza in his mouth but the tips of her fingers. Backing off, Chloe took a slice as well. "It's good. More gourmet – I take it you ordered something out of the ordinary for my benefit."

"I figured if I wanted pizza and you wanted whatever you usually eat, we could meet in the middle." Chloe fed him another piece while he continued feeding Julian and then finished eating her own.

"I'm going to go put him in bed. You going to disappear again?"

"I think I'm going to go take a bath after I carry the rest to the kitchen." Lex nodded and walked up the stairs with Julian. Chloe followed several minutes later and walked into his bedroom. Digging through her things, she found night clothes and pulled the bathroom door to. She stared in awe as the bathtub filled with water. She was even more amused that her favorite fragrance had magically appeared next to bathtub since the night before. Even with her trying to live normally with the man for a weekend, he still called in a favor or two from his staff. Stepping into the tub, her body disappeared into the abyss of warm water and bubbles. Closing her eyes, she let her scent glands take over.

Pushing the door open slightly, he watched her. He knew in the back of his mind that what he was doing was so wrong. Walking away from the door, he changed in his closet and snuck into the bathroom. Sitting on the same step as Chloe did the night before, he watched as she laid in the bath with her eyes closed.

"Oh God!" Chloe let out at the sight of Lex in an unbuttoned silk shirt and pants.


	14. The Only Woman

A_/N - The better version of this is already on N-S, so this is a little trumped down even if I rated it M. NO KIDDIES!!!_

The Only Woman – Chapter 14

"Sorry, I'll leave."

"No, you don't have to; you just freaked me out a little. Actually, if you could hand me that wash cloth over there." Lex turned around and picked up the towel and threw it at her. He moved over toward her on the step and leaned over.

Brushing her wet hair out of her face, he ran his hand down her face to her shoulder. "You have really grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Too bad other people haven't seen it."

"I know who you're referring to. Chloe, don't think about how he feels; if he wants to waste his life on Lana, let him. Frankly there aren't many men that could satisfy you."

Chloe sat up slightly but still covered enough by the deep bubbles not to expose herself. "Thank you. I guess I have always had problems with guys." She shivered in the warm water watching Lex lean over closer to her.

"That's your problem Chloe." He leaned over and nipped at her ear before speaking. "You don't need a guy; you need a man."

"And you're my man?" She tried to act sarcastic but started slipping deeper in the water as he came closer to her. She squealed slightly when Lex removed his shirt. "What are you doing?" She started to squirm in the tub.

Stepping in the tub with her, he straddled her legs and knelt in front of her, careful not to press too hard against her knees. Leaning over, he balanced on his all fours and kissed her. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in as she moved her head to the side. Moving his arm behind her, he pulled her up into him and pressed her bare chest to his. Laying her back against the bath pillow, he ran his fingers down her chest as she shuddered. Looking into his eyes, she melted. Then giggled. Lex kissed her. "What?"

"You're still in your pants." Chloe giggled again and then bit her lip at the comment. Her eyes widened as Lex fell back into the tub and splashed her.

"Ok, fair enough." Lex slid to the other side of the two person tub and slipped out of his pants. Throwing the soaked silk on the floor, he slid further down into the water and smirked. "Better?"

Chloe blushed partly in embarrassment. "Uhh, sure." She felt Lex's foot rub against her side and flinched.

"You're ticklish?"

"Don't go there Mr. Luthor." He looked at her with disgust.

"I'm naked in a tub full of bubbles and you're calling me by my last name again." He grabbed her big toe and squeezed until she let out a little whimper. "Take it back."

Letting go of her toe, she smiled back at him and sighed in relief. Shifting her weight, she sat up and moved toward him on her all fours. He gazed over her naked, slick body, watching her bosom sway as she moved toward him. She straddled him as she leaned in to kiss him. Laying her head on his shoulder, she whispered. "Lex." Turning his head, he met her lips. "Lex." He put his hand behind her head and pulled her again. "Lex." Another kiss. She lay down on top of his wet naked body, balancing herself by hanging onto the back of his neck. "Lex, make love to me."

"Chloe."

Grabbing both sides of his head, she licked the inside of his top lip and then the bottom before nipping it between her teeth. Pulling back, she locked her eyes with him, leaning her head up from his chest to see his face. "Look, for once just let go and not think about everything. You told me you're falling in love with me, and I'm in love with you." Lex watched as the words rolled off her lips. She tried for another kiss and Lex held her away.

"You're wrong Chloe. I lied to you – I'm way beyond falling," he could barely whisper. Scooting her up in the tub, he grabbed a towel and handed her another one. Helping her out of the tub, he carried her partially covered body to the bed and ran his fingers down her bare body. She shuddered from the fire created by his light fingertips.

Sitting up to meet his touch, she looked up to see his soft steel blue eyes staring back at her. She drug her fingers down his chest, flicking at his nipples and tracing the curves of his delicately sculpted chest. Closing his eyes, he could barely contain the fire that grew in him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed delicately as her hands again mad the tour of the chest.

She watched intently as she felt his squeezes matched her intensity in touching him. At each flick of his nipples, she saw him just barely buck where he stood. It wasn't like Lex to let the woman lead, to peruse his body so well, but he wanted to feel her and this was just the beginning. He caught his breath as the last pass came closer to the obvious stiffness of his arousal.

He could feel the moment coming too soon, and he, in fact, didn't want their first time to be this way. Pulling back on her hair, she let out a little whimper and looked up at him through her dangling wet hair. Taking a better grip on her arms, he slid her back up on the bed and caressed her breasts as he pushed her back into the billowy comforter.

"Lex." Covering her mouth with his, he gently brought his body down onto hers. Sliding his hands across the sheets, he felt her legs wrap around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him further down to her, she whispered, "Make love to me like you want me forever."

Lifting up he looked her. Her eyes were gleaming and a genuine smile drifted across her face. Keeping her legs locked around him, she ran her fingers down his chest and his thighs. She closed her eyes as he touched her. His body was on fire; his body was harder than he could remember and was close to release. He wanted her as close before plunging into her.

Without uttering words, she pulled his face down into her chest again. Chloe's eyes floated into the back of head. She squirmed to rub her heat against him. Sitting up, he admired her vision and placed his hands on her hips.

Noticing her obvious need for attention, he slid one hand into her depths. He rubbed her slower and then faster, quickly feeling the wetness between her thighs build. Chloe bucked at the pleasure, letting out small moans that steadily increased, with his name interlaced with the groans. Rubbing her in small circles, he inserted one finger and held her back to gently hold out the buck. He returned to gently caressing her breast as he continued rubbing her center. Then stopped.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw a concerned look on his face. She could feel his hardness peaking at her entrance. "What's wrong?"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you're on? Or do I need to…"

"As long as you're clean," she said with a worried face. He leaned over and kissed her.

Whispering in her ear, "Of course; I wouldn't ever hurt the person I love." _I love._ He had said it; not really but he had. He watched her expression change from worry to pleasure. Leaning over, he balanced on his arms, whispering in her ear, "I love you; it feels so good to say that and really mean after so long."

Still making small bucks from his thumb still rubbing her, she whispered through her pants, "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust himself up into her. She jumped at the force inside her. He pulled back in fright.

"Chloe?" Her head rocked from side to side as a tear came running out of her eye. Lex took a breath and waited. Chloe locked into his gaze and pulled her legs in around him to thrust into her again. He wiped the tear running down her face and kissed her where it had been.

Sitting up, Lex pulled her further onto him, and they both moaned. Grabbing her hips in his hands, he could barely concentrate on her gasps and whimpers of his name. She regained consciousness and ran her hands again his now glistening flesh, partly sweat and other water. Feeling her concentrate on loosening her insides, he pulled her deeper onto his now fully extended flesh. Breathing almost escaping the two of them, he increased the rhythm of his thrusts and took her hips to lead into his thrusts. Bucking in rhythm, he felt her insides squeezing on him. Pulling him down onto her, her groaning his name mixed with other words increased in volume and frequency.

"God…Lex…I'm…coming." She let out a small scream, instinctively covered by his hand and flattened out into a simple moan before feeling Lex's thrusts became harder. She felt each individual thrust and could feel herself becoming wet all over again.

He rocked his head back, balancing his hands over her now hot engorged breasts. He felt almost a fiery pain that he wanted to make last. She opened her eyes and watched his every movement. His eyes fluttered; sweat dripped onto her and scorched her already tender skin. He called her name mixed with various moans of ecstasy. She was doing this to him. "Come for me Lex."

She rubbed her hands up and down his now sweaty chest as his thrusts became harder and closer together. Grabbing her hands off his chest, he pressed them into the mattress as he caused her to buck harder with each of his thrusts. She started breathing harder and could feel herself building up to another release at every moment. She closed her eyes and listened to him call her name over and again. Pressing hard against her, he squeezed her hands and released into her as she once again tightened and released herself around him.

Collapsing his head to her side, he released his hands from hers and looked at her face. She was glowing, sweaty and glowing. "Well Mr. Luthor, was it good for you?"

Rubbing his hand up and down her side, he bit his lip. "Ehh."

Chloe raised her head and shot him a dirty look. Untangling a hand, she slapped his ass and started to pull away.

"Whoa! Still attached!" Lex pulled her now slightly smirking face to face him. Leaning in, he kissed her. The kiss was soft at best, more for lack of breath. He rubbed his fingers gently through her now tangled hair. Much quieter and meaningful, he whispered, "Chloe, no one will be able to make me happier than you have made me right now." Lex wrapped his arm underneath her still slightly writhing body and flipped her over, remarkably staying attached.

Chloe giggled, "The talented Mr. Luthor." He playfully poked her in the nose. Walking her fingers up his chest, she whispered, "This is perfect, just like this." She meant to say more but could tell from Lex's gaze, he knew exactly what she meant. Wrapping her arm around his head she pulled him further for a deeper kiss and then got distracted by the muffled screaming down the hall.

Both dropped their heads on the bed. "So this is what afterglow is with kids," Lex joked before withdrawing himself from her. Walking over to the closet, he wrapped himself up in a robe and threw a spare on the bed for Chloe.

Sitting up on the bed, she wrapped herself up and slid off the bed. Grabbing his hand as he left the room, she pulled him into a kiss. "Tell me again."

Squeezing her hand, he leaned in and whispered, "I love you. Now, go take a shower and go to bed. I'll join you in a bit." She leaned against the doorframe watching Lex disappear into Julian's room. She left for the bathroom when she heard the screaming from the room subside.

The next morning went by like a flash. Between breakfast, work, and Julian, the day disappeared. Chloe stood in the office with her bag and sighed seeing Lex change Julian on his very expensive couch. "I have to go." Lex placed Julian in the playpen in the corner of the office and went to her.

"I'll walk you out." He picked up her bag and walked her to the door. Getting to the front door, he turned her around. "You're the first woman that I truly wished would not go."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "I'm not gone for good. Just until next weekend. I love you." He kissed her again and walked her to her car. "I'll call you as soon as I get there." Pulling the door closed, she felt a pressure against it. "What?"

Lex threw a folder into her lap and smiled. "Write your article Miss Sullivan. And Julian and I are coming to see you next weekend." He slammed the door to her car with her mouth still gaping. She started the car and drove away as Lex slipped his hands into his pockets. Pulling his phone out, he dialed a number. "William, I need you back at the mansion. Please call the other help and tell them to report first thing tomorrow."


	15. Can't Be for Real

_A/N - If you read on N-S, review there please. I couldn't leave Lana or Clark out of this._

This Can't Be for Real – Chapter 16

Five weeks later, Chloe sat in front of her computer at the Daily Planet and stared at the cursor. She had the small folder that Lex gave her sitting in her lap, already having read what he allowed in the article and what he didn't. He even had included a picture but only of the back of Julian's head. But it was unmistakably his child, at least in color because red hair was in fact, unique.

She promised her editor the story of the decade, the one that would get her out of the basement forever, but she didn't know if she could write it.

The two of them had not been able to see each other for five weeks. School, work, and a baby seem to cause problems in getting together. Still, the late night phone conversations were fulfilling. After having relied on listening to Lana and Clark moan or cry about their problems or each other, she finally had someone to bounce story ideas and school papers off of. He always talked about something that Julian had done differently that day. It felt like a good solid relationship. He had actually expressed the night before that it was nice to finally be in what he considered a normal relationship, knowing that Chloe wasn't out for anything. Still, the article ate at her as well as he did continually asking when she was going to write it.

"Hi," she heard. Jumping unexpectedly, she looked up from the monitor and saw his face. She immediately lit up.

"Hey." She wasn't sure of his interest in being intimate in public so she stayed seated as he pulled a chair up to her desk.

"How's the article coming?" He gestured at her lap with the folder sitting open with no notes made, an obvious sign she was rethinking her issue. Pulling something out of jacket, he laid another picture on the folder. "It's a little newer; Carmen took it."

Chloe looked at it in her lap. The picture was just Lex and back profile of Julian; her two men. Chloe shook her head and tried to concentrate. "I don't know; I just feel weird, like I shouldn't do this. I would have absolutely no problem putting down on paper something amiss at one of your plants but,"

"You have a personal stake in this and don't want any of us to get hurt from what you write." He looked around the room and put his hand on Chloe's. "Write it; let me worry about the rest of the details."

He let go of her hand and looked around the room again, slyly. "Lex," she turned and started to protest but ended up with his lips to hers lightly and quickly.

He picked up an errant pen and a Post It as she recovered from the public display. Someone could have seen the two of them, and he seemed to not to care. She bit her lip and looked at the picture again. Tapping her on the shoulder, he pushed the chair back and pointed at her screen. "Bye."

Pulling the Post It off her computer, she smiled. 'I love you…call me later, after you write it.' Looking up, she watched the elevator door close just as he slipped between the two doors. Looking at the keys she took a deep breath and started typing.

Two Days Later –

Martha and Jonathon sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast when Clark blew into the house at an unusually high speed. They looked at him; he looked as if someone had found out his secret. He paced in the kitchen, talking to himself. "I know she didn't care for him all that much but why would she, the Daily Planet, stoop as low to this. He's going to rip her apart. I have to talk to her."

Jonathon stepped in front of Clark going out the back door and signaled for Clark to hand over the paper. Unfolding it, he read it and threw it on the table. "Clark, have a seat."

"Dad,"

"Clark, sit down." He looked at his parents and followed their directions. Jonathon sat next to him and read the article. It explained in full detail the unfortunate circumstances that led to daddy Luthor. Chloe had covered everything with his permission of course, leaving out the small details of his reason for the meeting and courtship to the unnamed mother. He wanted it that way. He had allowed the paternity results and the very general picture of him holding a baby.

"Dad, Chloe wouldn't."

"Clark, Chloe didn't make up any of this." Jonathon and Martha waited for the words to sink in.

Looking at his parents, he had to hear himself say it. "Lex is a father?"

Martha placed her hands on her sons. "And he's a very good one at that." Clark looked at his mom and dad in astonishment.

"Clark, he asked us not to tell you until he was ready, and we obliged. Now, before you start, we have all kept secrets, we know that more than anyone, and this was Lex's secret to keep." Jonathon walked over and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Don't be too hard on him and don't push for details. I know you and he have grown apart over the last year, but you need trust us."

Clark turned and looked at his dad. "How do you know? He hasn't been that civil to us in I don't know how long. He's never around the Talon anymore; he doesn't talk to us at all. The only person that he seemed remotely interested in was Chloe." Jonathon saw the glint in his son's eye and pulled him back.

"Clark, reign it in. Do not go jump on your friend because of her promise to Lex to keep you clear of the situation. He is a good father and will not be his dad."

"How do you know? You haven't seen what he could be capable of."

Martha walked up and held one of his arms, "We do know what he's capable of. Before and after the baby came into his life." Clark stared at his mother. "He came to us for help honey. He's read every parenting book your father loaned him. We go over and check with him twice a week during deliveries. He comes out here with Julian when you are at class where he can discuss things that worry him. Clark, he's much of a good dad as your father has been to you."

Clark paced the living room, again looking at his father, hoping that he would say his mother was being affected by some strange lying meteor effect. "She's telling the truth. In fact, his visit is today. Stick around if you can; I think it might be a good time to reacquaint you with Lex." Clark stared at him again. "I know, but I have to believe this time that he's really trying."

Chloe trudged into her dorm room and plopped on the bed. She was tired and desperately needed some rest after her morning. When the article hit the front page of the Daily Planet, everyone had quickly become her best friend. They asked the craziest questions, even wondering if she had hid a pregnancy from the public. She just shook her head and tried to answer no comment until she wished it was just written on her forehead. Closing her eyes, she fell into a sleep that was near intoxicating.

"_Chloe, come look," he said as he gently grabbed her arm as she passed him in the hallway. She leaned around the corner of the doorway and saw her husband pointing at the two little ones that balled up on the floor and slept. They each picked one up and put them to bed. "Come on." He took her hand and walked her out into the hallway._

_As the two headed for the office, a little red headed boy ran down the hall almost out his father's grip. "Shhh. Your sister and brother are asleep. Get a book and come into the office."_

"_Dad," he whined._

"_Listen to your father; get a book and join us. He has some work, but we can work on your reading." The little boy started down the hall and rolled his eyes. "Julian, your eyes."_

_Julian turned around and apologized before heading to his room. Lex put his arm around her and walked her into the office. "I never tried anything like that with my father."_

"_Lex, you were afraid of your father. Julian loves you and he's just testing us." She laughed as Lex sat down at his desk. She leaned back on the couch and watched him start typing on that reliable laptop and twirled the ring on her finger. She smiled as she watched him twist the platinum band on his hand as he read whatever was on the computer. _

"_Chloe?" She looked at Julian and wondered why he was calling her Chloe. "Chloe?"_

"Chloe?" She stirred and saw Lana leaning over her. _That dream was getting good. Me married to Lex and twins. Yeah, right. _

"Lana, what's going on?" Lana threw the paper into Chloe's lap.

"Lana, I'm very tired. I have had everyone and their brother bothering me about this article. Look, everything I am going to tell is in that article. If you want more information, go ask Clark's parents or even Lex. Just let me rest." Chloe flopped back on the bed and flipped on the TV, which was now splashed with her article and other rumors in relation to the mystery baby.

"Chloe, I'm not trying to fish for more details. Well, I am, but is Lex ok? I mean if you have all this information you obviously have known about it for awhile." Chloe sat up and muted the television. She looked at Lana and knew where it was going. She was getting curious and in her 'need to help' pose. "Maybe I'll just go and see him."

Chloe got up and grabbed Lana by the arm. "Uh, he's really busy learning to balance family and work. I think he just needs some time. It's really none of your business." Lana looked at Chloe and tried to process the information.

Backing up and sitting on her bed, Lana twisted up her face. "When you weren't here a month ago; did you go see your dad?"

Chloe could feel the inquisition coming. Lana looked at her again and waited for the response. "Ok fine. I was at Lex's. We played house, we showered together, we made hot passionate love, and I'm pregnant with his second child!" Chloe picked up her purse and walked out the door.

Lana stood in the middle of the dorm room and gasped. Looking down at the floor, she rolled her eyes and picked up something that fell out of Chloe's purse_. 'I love you…call me later, after you write it.' _Lana knew from her past business dealing with Lex that was definitely his handwriting. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Clark. It's Lana. You will never believe what I found out today," she squealed into the phone.

"Lana, I can read the newspaper. I was going to talk to him but my parents assure me that everything is fine with him and his son. Evidently he had been confiding in them for awhile now."

"But I have something else. I tried to talk to Chloe about it and she made up some weird excuse to not talk to me – something about passionate love and pregnant and left. I thought she was bluffing but she dropped this note in Lex's handwriting. It says he loves her. You think?"

Clark stopped and looked out the window as a car pulled up. His father and mother met the car and shook hands with Lex as he pulled a baby out of the back seat. He had never seen Lex drive a four door, and everything seemed a bit off. "Clark?"

"Lana, I gotta call you back. I'll work on that information for you." He hung up the phone and walked out on the porch. "Lex," he offered his hand to his once and hopefully future friend. "I guess condolences and congrats are in order."

Lex walked through the open door that Clark held and sat Julian down in the living room before removing his own jacket. "Just congrats. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know about him earlier but things were testy at the time."

Martha took Julian and carried him out on the porch as Jonathon followed her. Lex looked out the window and as the three disappeared into the barn. He knew the routine; he usually shared some fatherly advice with Jonathon while Martha toured the barn and let Julian pet the animals. Lex could have bought him a zoo but felt this was better since these were his only grandparents that would stay in touch.

"Lex, so how is it really going?"

"Fine. I have a wonderful nanny that has been a great help in addition to your parents. And Chloe has been a life saver." Lex dropped the last line in an almost happy tone, as if to rub in the fact of he and Chloe being together. Clark sat across from Lex, who looked strangely comfortable in his older thin sweaters from when he first arrived in Smallville.

"Chloe?" Clark thought about what Lana had just told him on the phone and wondered how accurate her information was.

"Yeah. I kind of asked her to help me out when I was looking for the mother. I hate to say my indiscretions led to us having to narrow it down. Anyway, she was there at the mansion helping me with the investigation and Julian wailed. Needless to say, her reporter instinct picked that one up fairly quickly. Oh, and I didn't mean for her to jump down your throat at the Planet. I was still in need of you staying out of the picture and she just thought quickly on her feet."

"So, she's just helping you?" Clark asked suspiciously. He knew that Lex could lie to anyone and had to him on more than one occasion. "Lex. Lana called and said she found this note that fell out of Chloe's purse and then Chloe said something to her and she's worried."

Lex looked at him and knew the note that he was talking about. Sighing, he walked over and watched as Martha carried Julian around to pet the cows. "It's none of your or Lana's concern."

"Lex." Clark was not comfortable with Lex drawing Chloe into his web again.

Lex turned around and looked at Clark. "I know we aren't that close anymore. In fact, I predict you wouldn't consider us anything more than acquaintances now, but Clark, as a friend to her if not me, please don't push Chloe for information. She's been having a rough time with all of this; she knew the publicity she would get and doesn't need her two friends barreling down on her." Lex and Clark stared at each other intently. The longest conversation they had had in a long time, and the most meaningful. Clark just didn't want Chloe to be hurt again; he had done enough of that to her.

"Lex, I'm asking you."

"You don't want to think I'm lying to you? Then let whatever concern you have for me, Chloe, or Julian go. It's not warranted." He took his once friend by the shoulders. "Look, for the first time in my lifetime, I am genuinely happy. Please." Lex didn't finish the statement but hoped Clark was content with the answer. He picked up his coat and car seat and met the Kents outside.

Clark watched as the Mercedes pulled out of the driveway at a normal speed and dialed Lana. "Hey, it's Clark. I talked to Lex. He didn't say much, but he dropped the word _happy _in the conversation. I think we should just let it go at that."

"Clark, she said she was pregnant. She visited him a month ago and now she's really tired and moody. Chloe's broke big stories before without this reaction – we should be concerned."

"Chloe's a big girl and Lex said to let it go. My parents did too. When they're ready to involve us, we'll be there." Clark heard her try to argue with him but he talked her down. Hanging up the phone, he looked back at the picture on the front page and noticed something that he had not seen in a long time, Lex's smile.


	16. Beginning to a Perfect Weekend

_A/N - Already on N-S if you read there_

Beginning of a Perfect Weekend – Chapter 17

Lex arrived at the penthouse in Metropolis with Julian late Friday night. As expected the press had been camped out in front of the mansion, Luthorcorp Plaza, and the plant in Smallville looking to snap the first picture of Julian's face. He had to sneak out of his own home in plain clothes and in Gabe Sullivan's car.

During a meeting earlier in the week, he and Gabe had discussed the future of the plant. He was setting up for an owner takeover of the plant, with Lex overseeing minor issues but putting Gabe in charge. He assured Chloe it had nothing to do with her but just would free up some time for him and Julian with one less thing on his plate. She thought it was admirable that he would think about that. Gabe, of course, obliged.

Gabe had not expected the second part of the discussion. Lex almost seemed nervous. He fidgeted in his seat and tapped the pen on the table nervously. Then Lex explained about him and Chloe, the truth. He watched Gabe's myriad of expressions and emotions as Lex explained how their relationship had taken several unexpected turns in recent weeks.

After the very personal and private meeting, Lex left the office satisfied with the conversation and hoped that Gabe was able to play the fool for just a little longer. Gabe, on the other hand, sat bewildered at what he had agreed to.

"Chloe Sullivan." Chloe rested the phone on her shoulder as she continued to type. Amazing what a little byline with a major name will do for a career. She had not gotten any studying done for the week on account of moving her personals to a new desk on the main floor. She was a different person there; she was important. She knew that her move only was because of Lex's article, but it was something that she had written and not something he just paid for. She was proud of that fact.

"Miss Sullivan, if you wouldn't mind dropping by the Plaza tonight, I would like to discuss some subjects with you." She somewhat smiled knowing the vagueness of the statement from the man on the other line was just to hide what he likely wanted to say and what she really wanted to hear.

"I will be right on that story tonight." She smiled as she hung up the phone and stared back at her computer. She was trying desperately to get out of the building but work kept mounting. The newsroom had been buzzing ever since the announcement and her boss had hoped for a follow-up but understood that Lex had been more than forthcoming about his situation. She looked at the screen and saved her present article. It could wait until that night was over. Shutting her computer off, she looked up and saw Lana in front of her.

"Lana? What's wrong?" Chloe stood up and started clearing items off her desk.

Lana stared at her friend, concentrating on her color and looking her up and down. "I'm just concerned. You seemed very on edge the last couple days and said some things that I was worried about. Lex told Clark not to pry, but you're my friend." Chloe sat back down as Lana pulled a chair up and placed a hand on hers.

Chloe thought back to what she had told Lana and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God."

"You said you and Lex had – and you you're – Chloe, I'm here for you." Lana reached in and wrapped her arms around Chloe. Chloe returned the hug confused and then remembered what she said. Dropping her jaw, she smirked and bit her lip in amusement. She thought it was true and better yet had told Clark. This was classic, but a little disturbing she had let something like that out. She usually was more poised in her judo.

"Lana, we're going to be fine. Lex is a wonderful father and we're happy with each other." Chloe picked up her purse and straightened out her coat over her stomach, watching Lana's eyes focus there uncomfortably. "Come on and walk me out, I have to go meet Lex." Chloe and Lana walked out together, but Lana was speechless.

Arriving at the penthouse, she presented herself to the desk clerk, and he ushered her upstairs. Closing the elevator door behind her, she heard the doorknob turn and gurgles from the other side of the door. As the door opened, the most incredible looking man in her world was holding the cutest baby in the world. "Hey," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

Chloe dropped her bag near the door, knowing that she could move it later. "I got your text message since our last phone call. How's he doing?" She looked at Julian; he was flush and a bit warm for her comfort level.

"I've done everything that the books suggested; the Tylenol experience was one I was hoping would not come up. But eventually he did take it. He's just so warm; there's a doctor on the way." Chloe pulled Julian out of Lex's arms.

"Lex, go change. I can't imagine he's very comfortable rubbing against your suit. I'll be ok." Lex kissed the top of Julian's head and left toward the bedroom. Chloe wet the small washcloth that Lex had been carrying and patted down Julian's face. "What's wrong with you little guy?" She continued to pat him down and wipe the drool that was increasing from his mouth. Lex watched from the bedroom; she was incredible with Julian. He felt his heart swell up seeing her nuzzle Julian into her chest and talk to him.

Chloe laid him down in the playpen and hoped Julian chewing on the washcloth would at least cause him to rub the washcloth across his face occasionally. Lex came out of the bedroom and looked at him. "He just seems to get more flushed." Wrapping his arm around Chloe, he squeezed her almost uncomfortably. Rarely had Lex been so close to someone ill. He had seen the Kents ill numerous times as well as Lana and Chloe but never his own blood except for his father's liver ailment. His father didn't count though.

Pulling him away from the playpen, Chloe sat him on the couch. "It's going to be ok. You'll see; the doctor will tell you not to worry about anything. Lex," she pulled his face to look at her, "it's going to be fine. Now, I'm going to get changed because I'm tired of heels and then hopefully the doctor will be here by then." Chloe kissed Lex, took her bag, and disappeared into the bedroom. She heard the doorbell and knew that hopefully Lex's worries would be quelled soon.

She listened at the cracked door as Julian cried around the doctor. She could see Lex coaxing Julian to stop crying by bouncing him slightly and humming to him. She exhaled and bit her lip to keep the tears back. He was the perfect dad; nothing anyone would have expected out of Lex Luthor. She watched the doctor check over Julian and curiously watch Julian's actions. Having no time to change, she came out into the living room and greeted the doctor.

"This is Dr. Trager. He's the best pediatrician in Metropolis. So?"

"Lex, you have nothing to worry about. Take your finger and rub it along the bottom of Julian's gum." Chloe smiled and giggled; she knew now and almost felt stupid not able to pick up on it, but she wasn't a mom, at least not yet.

"There's a…" He looked at the doctor and at Chloe, who shook her head. "Tooth?"

"Yes Sir, it seems that babies start teething somewhere between 3 and 6 months for their first one. The low grade fever is normal and you did the right thing giving him Tylenol. Just let him continue biting on something hard plastic, like a teething ring and eventually, after about a year, hopefully the worst of this will be over. Otherwise, he is perfectly healthy; just keep up with his shots and he'll be fine."

She watched Lex breath a sigh of relief and play with Julian to relax his mind. "Thank you Dr. Trager, we'll be in touch." Chloe let the doctor out and turned back around. Lex sat on the couch and cooed at Julian. Chloe listened and heard a small sound. Lex looked at her and then slowly said Julian's name again. In return he got a brief grunt and a finger poking him in the face.

"He's trying to talk," Lex looked at Chloe and melted at her smile. He watched his son's expression and put him in the baby seat next to the couch. Chloe came and sat next to him and watched.

"He looks upset but he's blowing bubbles." Chloe took Lex's hand in hers and balanced it on his knee.

"I know what he's doing, and it's not going to be pretty." Chloe grimaced and laughed.

"Yeah, daddy can take that one." She leaned over and kissed Lex on the neck. Lex took her from behind the head and pulled her to him. Lightly running his tongue over her lips, she let him slip his tongue further into her mouth, thus sending a warm pulse through her body as she returned the kiss. She heard Lex's pleasant groan become frustration at Julian's crying. Patting him on the leg, she giggled "Daddy, you're needed."

She got up and started into the bedroom. "And mommy can slip into something more," he answered as she walked away. Chloe stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Lex. He replayed the words in his head and gasped. "Chloe, I'm sorry; it was a slip." Chloe walked over to him, running her fingers along Julian's arm.

Looking up at him, she smiled. She pulled his hand down off of his mouth. She felt butterflies and tried not give away how she felt, but he didn't know the dream she had about them. "Well, when daddy gets Julian taken care of and put down, mommy will be in the bedroom…waiting…for…you," she whispered as she continued to run her fingers over Lex's chest and arms. She walked away and shut the door behind her. Lex took a deep breath and tried to contain himself.

While changing Julian and putting him down, Lex couldn't ignore the words that flowed from her lips. She had called herself mommy_. Is she playing the game with me or does she really have feelings that deep? _He had visions of her while she held Julian imagining he was hers. The dream the night before had caused him to wake up in a cold sweat, still grasping the sheet where her hand was that he held while she was in labor.

Chloe changed into a forest green silk nightgown and nodded at herself in the mirror. He had called her mommy. She hoped that he wasn't kidding about the slip of the tongue. She would find out soon enough. She pulled the sheets back on the bed and crawled in. She suddenly felt that everything was right. It was automatic that she climbed into his bed and brought clothes to accent her curves. Two months ago she barely talked to the man and now she was in love with him, in his bed, and imagining a life with him.

She watched the door open and saw Lex had taken care of her first task by undoing his shirt. After shutting the door, he crossed the room and crawled across the bed. "Mommy?"

"Lex," she tried to squeeze her words out in between her groans of Lex kissing her down her neck. Then she panicked. She had heard him say I love you to her, but calling her mommy again was taking another very giant leap. She suddenly couldn't feel his kisses on her neck, just uncertainty and worry about a relationship that was taking a quick and confusing turn. Chloe placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back. Lex sat up and looked at her. "Lex, I know that we were kind of joking about that earlier, but I guess it really makes me uncomfortable the more I hear it."

Chloe crawled off the bed and walked across the room. Lex closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Chloe, you gave the impression that –"

"I know, and I thought I would be ok with it. I guess I got caught up in all of it and then realized that he's your son, not mine." Chloe looked in the mirror, her bottom lip quivering. She covered her mouth and could feel tears well up in her eyes. She turned around to see Lex climbing off the bed. "No," she waved for him to halt and left the bedroom.

Lex followed her and tried to reach her before hearing the lock on the bathroom door click. Lex sat down on the couch in the living room and groaned in frustration. He leaned over and dug out a sheet of paper from his briefcase and stared at them, rethinking his move concerning her. Shoving it back in his case, he went and sat next to the bathroom door. "Chloe," he almost pleaded. "Let's talk; I'm sorry."

He heard the door click and saw it open slightly. She pulled the door open with her foot and looked at him, her mascara running down her face. He felt his heart ache seeing her cry. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just he's not my son, and I feel way too attached to all of this." Lex started to speak as she covered his mouth. "I have been through all kind of emotions these past months. I went from barely speaking to you to falling in love with you. I spent a day with you and watched as another woman almost took you away from – oh my God." Chloe slammed the door, and Lex heard her vomit. Opening the door, he pulled a washcloth down, wet it, and sat down next to her.

"Honey?" Chloe looked up Lex and cried. "Tell me." Lex wrapped another cool washcloth around her neck and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face in chest and moaned.

"I can't." Lex held her tighter. His mind was spinning. He didn't have any answers for her, for himself. He stuck his foot in his mouth for the first time in a long time, and it was terrible timing.

Pulling her back from him, he gazed at her as he wiped her tears. "Chloe, talk to me. You said that Catherine almost what?"

She buried her head into his chest again. He could feel the wet tears sting against his chest and bit his lip to keep from tearing up himself. "I loved you," she muffled.

Lex tilted his head to kiss hers and thought he heard her but wasn't sure.

"I love you too; you know that. So, why the sudden theatrics?" Chloe pushed up from his chest and gazed at him. His comment was reassuring.

"She almost took you away from me." Lex turned his head in confusion. He watched Chloe look around the bathroom searching for the right words to explain herself. "I have loved you long before you called me about Julian. I was a stupid high school student that had traded one crush for another one. At the time, I pretty sure that I had a better chance at actually getting Clark's attention than yours, so I decided to hide both of them. You were just easier to avoid, especially after I got back from hiding. Your ignoring me helped. But then after you told me you were in love with me, I started having these dreams about … us … all of this. Then when you called me mommy I just panicked."

Lex took her tighter in his arms and kissed her hair. Settling his head on hers, he could only come up with, "Chloe." He pulled her back and wiped her face. "You're not the only one that felt like that. And believe me; every time I hear the word daddy, it scares the hell out of me. I can't imagine when he starts saying it to me." He saw Chloe giggle through her tears as she wiped her face. Lifting her head up to see her, he asked, "Are we ok now?"

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She rinsed with mouthwash and kissed him rightly. He returned the kiss and scooped her up in his arms. Walking through the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed. Wiping the rest of tears from her face, he slid his hand up her gown and started massaging her breast. He kissed her again as she let out a small whimper.

Rolling his head back, he cursed. "Go get him," Chloe remarked to the crying coming from the next room.

"I'll be back," he smiled as he pulled the bedroom door to. Chloe lay on the bed and looked around the room. The penthouse bedroom was pristine, and she again could not believe she was actually there. And she had told Lex that she loved him long before he ever knew. She admitted everything and still he wanted her. She fell back into her thoughts of Lex and their argument, talk, whatever he would call it.

"Chloe honey?" Lex walked over and rubbed his hand along her body, now curled up and sleeping. Julian just had to be fed one more time. He pulled the covers over her and crawled in beside her.

"Mmmm, Lex? We can … "she murmured. Lex folded his arms tighter around her and breathed in her ear.

"Go back to sleep; we've got all weekend." Lex closed his eyes and breathed in her scent again before dreaming of her.

TBC


	17. Out on the Town and  Meaning of Vaule

Out On The Town – Chapter 18

Chloe turned over and saw the bed was empty. He's already up? The man never sleeps she thought to herself. She tried to remember last night and fell back into bed. "Damn," she scolded herself for falling asleep before they could make love.

"Good morning," Lex chimed as he walked through the door with Julian in his arms. Chloe smiled watching him lay Julian on the bed in between them. She had fully expected that Lex would have been dressed and already doing business on the phone or computer.

"You're not in the office already?"

"Actually, I didn't come into town this weekend on business." He tickled Julian and rubbed his hand down Chloe's arm. "This weekend is a pleasure trip – to see you and to shop."

Chloe turned around to face him. She wrinkled up her face in confusion. "I thought you usually had people come to you." She put her hand on the back of Julian's head to hold it steady as Lex laid him in the pillows and practiced sitting him up. Lex had told her about the small exercises the nanny had suggested for helping Julian mature and build muscle tone.

"Watch him." Lex got up and left the room. Chloe sat with Julian and tickled him; he was starting to gurgle in laughter. Lex stopped in the doorway, unnoticed. He watched as she continued the exercises that he was doing. He smiled and almost laughed about the absurd discussion they had the night before. She had been in love with him from the beginning – all the time that was wasted to get to this moment, and yet it had been worth it. Walking back into the room, he tossed the front page of the paper on Chloe's lap. "Let the inquisition begin."

Chloe read the headline, 'Billionaire's Capacity as a Father Questioned – your editorials in tomorrow's paper.' "Looks like they are ready to pick you apart. Your move?"

He sat down next to her and smiled, pushing the paper out of the way and playing with Julian's toes. "We are going to get some breakfast and go shopping."

Chloe looked at Lex quizzically. The light came on. "You're using this trip as a good PR move. You want to show the doting parent side that your father never did?"

"Very good." He kissed her quickly on the lips and walked to the closet. "Now, pick out something comfortable and yet photogenic and get dressed." He disappeared into the closet and came out a few minutes later. Chloe still sat on the bed with Julian and stared into space. Sitting back down on the bed, he touched her, and she jumped. "What is it?"

"I just realized that we were going out." Lex could see the panic on her face. "We've never been out together like that. What will people think? It'll get back to school before I do. Lana will realize I stayed … here. Lex, she already thinks that I'm pregnant." She watched Lex shake his head in confusion and partial worry.

"What?"

"I kind of got mad and told her the day my article came out that we were a thing and I was pregnant with your second child." Chloe lowered her head as her voice trailed off. "I didn't think she would take me seriously, but she came and asked again yesterday, but I didn't tell her no." Chloe waited for a rebuttal from Lex and was well prepared to be kicked out. She looked up with fear in her eyes. Lex briefly pondered that she may have not been sarcastic, especially from the look on her face.

Wrapping his arm around her and taking a deep breath, he asked quietly, "Are you?"

Chloe looked up at him wondering what he really wanted to hear. She shook and dropped her head. Lex took embraced her once more.

Taking her hand, he pushed her hair back with his other. "Then let people think what they want. Why are you particularly worried about Lana or Clark think anyway?"

"Not so much Clark, you talked to him. But Lana I don't know." She stopped because she had never seen Lex laugh so hard. He got up from the bed, picked up Julian, and continued laughing going out of the room. Chloe was stunned; she wasn't quite sure the reason for the laughing and was a little worried. She could still hear him laughing as he put Julian in his bouncing seat in the living room. Coming back in the room, he still couldn't quit giggling. "Lex, come on – it's not that funny."

Lex walked over to the bed and pushed Chloe into the pillows. Running his hand through her hair, he ran his tongue over her lips and plunged it into her mouth. He felt her writhe underneath him as he ran his hand down her side. Pulling out of the kiss, he gazed at her. Tilting his head, he smirked, "Then we better get busy – we wouldn't want to think you lied to Ms. Lang." He watched as Chloe bit her lip and slapped him in the chest.

"Lex!"

Backing up, he adjusted his quick arousal, knowing there was not time at the moment, and laughed again. "I'm just kidding." He walked to the doorway and turned around. "We'll take care of that when we get back tonight – now get dressed. And don't worry about Lana; I'm not since it's none of her business."

Chloe walked out into the living room to be greeted by Lex, Julian, and several very large men. Lex looked incredible, yet very laid back. Dressed in black slacks and a light blue sweater, he held Julian who he had dressed almost as well as daddy. No doubt the shirt that Julian had on was more than anything that Chloe owned. She looked down at herself. She felt underdressed in her simple blue skirt and matching top.

Lex walked over and kissed her in front of the guards. He looked up as they all turned away. "You look great," he whispered. "Come on." He took her hand and walked out to the elevator. Chloe stood in the between Lex and a very large black man in a back suit. He looked over at her, "Don't worry. They're not following us everywhere, but I can't be too careful. Not with my son and my girlfriend."

Chloe's head popped up, "What?" He didn't respond back but wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head. She stood and thought about that word, girlfriend. She had never been anyone's girlfriend. She felt a smile creep across her face and her head rose in confidence a little higher before the elevator doors opened. Lex grabbed her hand.

"Stay close; the car is right outside, along with the barricades for the public." Chloe shook her head and saw him squeeze Julian up a little tighter. One of the bodyguards opened the door to the car and Lex motioned Chloe in first and handed her Julian. He glanced around at the crowd that had gathered and breathed a sigh of relief that they had at least made it to the car. He sat back in the small limo and watched Chloe buckle Julian in. "I can do that, you know."

"I got it. Can people see in these windows?"

"Not a chance, but that doesn't protect us the rest of the day. They're all going to be judging me, including why I'm with you. They are going to dig up the past and tie you and me together. Nit pick every wrong move today to prove I can't parent. Like the paper said, the editorials take up enough of the paper for them to run a special section." He reached out across the seat and took Chloe's hand. "Promise me you will not worry about what people say."

"I won't," she responded weakly. She felt Lex squeeze her hand as the car came to a stop. "Please say we're eating." Lex shook his head as the car door opened and the large black guard named Bruno helped Chloe out. The whole parenting act was completed in reverse with Bruno escorting the three into the small bistro. Chloe wrapped her arm into Lex's free arm and awed over the small French bakery that was tucked back between two buildings. "How did you find this place?" She looked around as she sat down. There were only four tables in the place.

"They are usually closed on the weekend; it's more a business grab it and go place during the week that happens to be very relaxing and reminiscent of old New Orleans." Chloe didn't even order anything but an old, overweight black woman sat a tray down and unloaded the plates and large cups of coffee in front of them. Chloe's eyes grew at the amount of food on the plate. Lex smiled at her, "you know what they say about never trusting a skinny cook. Trust her. Eat; we have a long day ahead."

They sat and enjoyed breakfast in complete privacy except for the old woman scooting back and forth in the small kitchen. Chloe continued to eat slowly as Lex finished what she supposed was all he was going to eat. She felt like a cow next to him, but he insisted she eat what she wanted while he fed Julian. "Lex, that lady's watching you."

"I know." He winked at her and she understood. Every person that saw him playing the good father was one more person that knew he was trying, or at least putting up a good act. The three finished up breakfast and returned to the car in relative calm. The entire crowd of reporters had not followed them to the restaurant, and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where to next?"

"Shopping. He's growing like a weed and frankly my staff that picks out my attire is not quite getting the whole baby clothes thing. I think I'd like some personal input. And of course, then there's my girlfriend, who needs a dress for tonight." Chloe looked at him in shock. He took her hand and cupped her face. "You've been under a lot of stress, and I admit I put you in that position. Therefore, we're going to relax tonight. I arranged for a capable babysitter that's not the nanny, and we are going out. And I'm not telling you where." He leaned over and just barely brushed his lips to hers.

Chloe leaned back in the seat and watched as Lex eyed Julian quickly. Lex knew exactly where they were going and knew he had talked to the driver earlier about the route. Lex leaned over and slid his hand up Chloe's skirt. "Lex, what about Julian?"

"Shh." Moving quietly out of the seat next to Julian, she straddled Lex in his seat. Kissing up her neck, he nuzzled in her ear. "I'm going to make up for last night right now." He slid both hands up her side and caressed her face, pulling her into his hot, wet lips. She felt her tongue drag next to his and bucked at the taste.

He ran his hands down her sides and then cupped her breasts in each hand. He pinched each already hard nipple through the shirt and bra as Chloe undid his pants. She smiled at the extraordinary hardness she already could feel rubbing through his designer slacks. She pulled him out and rubbed her hand gently over his length. He bit his lip in order to hold back the groan.

He started matching her movements to his by rubbing her rhythmically with his thumb. Their movements matched perfectly and still amazingly to both of them, not a sound. He wanted to test her control and pressed one finger up inside her and watched her bite her lip. Kissing her, he felt her let a small groan out into his mouth. Looking over her shoulder, Julian didn't move.

Sliding another finger in, he kept moving them at a more rapid pace as Chloe sped up her stroking of his girth. She leaned over and gasped into Lex's ear, "I'm going to come." He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed her down on top of his hard cock, straining not to make a sound. The two rocked, silently and in rhythm, biting into each other's shoulders to stifle the noise.

The movements came harder and faster as Lex pulled her down on him more viciously. Lex' pants wrapped at his thighs were the only thing keeping the slapping of her ass quiet. She mouthed, "coming," silently and opened her mouth like she was going to scream and nothing came out. Lex drove into her harder through her final pulsations.

Chloe lifted off of him and adjusted her underwear back into place. She looked back at Julian, who had turned but was still asleep. She knelt down in the floorboard and continued to stroke Lex, now wet with her juices. She leaned over him, taking him deep into her mouth. Her eyes glazed over at the taste of her in her own mouth. She looked up and saw Lex gasp in silence as one hand went back to grab the seat and another stroked her head.

She watched as she went down on him in the rhythm that he set by moving her hand. She could feel the final swelling and saw his face loosing control as his body quivered with every stroke. He looked down at her and placed both hands on her head. She nodded, and he released himself into her mouth. She rode out his final pulsation and swallowed him down. He watched her lick up her tiny drips and still silently shuddered. Lex pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth and immediately groaned in pleasure.

Chloe glared at him as he did and looked at Julian stretch. His eyes were open now as Lex finished buckling his pants up. He cleaned himself up with a baby wipe, handed her a water, and kissed her again while pulling a teething ring out of the baby bag for Julian. Sitting back in the seat across from him, Chloe sipped on the water and giggled.

"Now we know who can't be quiet in the bedroom. And you didn't think I could do it; I knew you were testing me and look who failed. Look who broke first, Mr. I'm So in Control." She giggled at her snide remark that got no reaction.

Finally getting a grip on himself, he glared at her. "Look, you are a lot of woman to control. I usually don't have such formidable competition."

"Get used to it; I hope to be your competition, as you say, for a long time to come."

Lex smiled. "I'm sure hoping you will be." Lex spied the location of the car. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes." He sat silently watching Chloe play with Julian and blurted out, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For all of this. For you being here with me, being here with Julian. I don't think you fathom how much you mean to me."

Teasingly, she said, "Tell me."

"I love you Chloe Sullivan." Chloe smiled and took his hand, suddenly hoping he would have slipped Luthor on the end, just on accident maybe. Now that she was comfortable in her situation, she could dream. "We're here."

The Meaning of Value – Chapter 19

Chloe looked out and saw the massive department store and never had seen such a large building just to shop. This was going to be an experience, and that wasn't even counting the press.

Once again, Bruno guided Chloe out of the car followed by Lex. Chloe held Julian to her chest as Bruno pulled out a stroller. She looked at Lex in amusement and confusion. "You're serious? I was thinking that Bruno would just follow you around and carry your stuff, and we would carry Julian." Chloe watched as Bruno expertly set the stroller up.

Lex took Julian from her arms and knelt down to buckle him in. He looked back at Chloe, who was still stunned. Leaning over her shoulder, he pointed out, "People are watching. Besides, I lived holed up in a dark mansion or at a boarding school for all my years – I would like to expose Julian to more than I was."

Chloe nodded and ran her hand along the stroller and matching baby bag. He had billions – he had a child – his child has billions, she thought. "Lex, this is really nice, almost better than my car." Lex smiled at her as he offered her an arm and started pushing Julian to the entrance.

Chloe latched her arm and hand tighter around his, looking at the crowd that was now forming. She glanced up at him, watching his calm, almost emotionless demeanor take over. He followed Bruno through the main entrance and into the store. Lex seemed to know exactly where he was going as he led to a small boutique area in the back of the children's department. A woman behind a small desk greeted him and turned her attention immediately to Julian.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you eyeing for today?" The lady was polite and gentle as she played and cooed at Julian. Chloe noticed the woman was older and obviously experienced with children. Lex knew exactly where he had wanted to go and why. The woman was the epitome of motherhood and style wrapped into one. Chloe sat in one of the oversized leather chairs as the woman led Lex through the few sparse racks in the small area. She turned around and saw that Bruno and his partner were at either end of the small marble hallway cutting off the flow of traffic from the general passerby.

She had never been around so much affluence. The other two couples in the small area were being helped by one or more well dressed older women as well. They all carefully touched each piece or item, feeling of the fabric and asking detailed questions. "Chloe," Lex called from across the small floor, "come here."

She glanced over at Lex motioning her to join them. She suddenly felt strange again, but a new kind of sensation. She felt apprehension. This was definitely not her world, but he wanted her to fit into it. He was including her in decisions that were easily his. She felt warm and yet unsettled as he wrapped his free arm around her. She glanced one more time at the other two couples in the boutique who suddenly stopped and pointed.

"Chloe, so the blue or the purple?" She rolled her eyes in slight irritation, wondering if he expected her to only choose from those. She gazed up at Lex and then at Julian. She rubbed Julian's chin and watched as he drooled on Lex's very expensive, yet modest looking sweater.

Chloe pointed to the same outfit, a velour pant and shirt set, and whispered, "Green."

Lex glanced at Chloe as she bit her lip, picking from neither of his options. She watched the woman pull the small green set off the rack and hold it out for Lex and her to see. Lex eyed the outfit and curled his lip slightly. "Hold them all up."

The woman nodded her head and held up all the colors. Lex eyeballed each as if they were cars. He watched Julian as he reached for one.

"Green it is. I will take a green of each rack." He felt Chloe tug on his arm. Looking down, she looked upset. "What is it?" She tugged on his arm and moved away from the saleswoman slightly.

"This isn't the way to shop. Pick one outfit from here and let's go." Chloe let go his arm and started toward the exit. She turned around and saw Lex bewildered and slightly upset. She wandered past Bruno and Lex motioned him to follow her.

Chloe got several paces in front of him and turned around. "Bruno, stop right there. Do not treat me like a lost child – I am going to the regular priced infants section and look there. If Lex wants to talk to me, I'll be there. Otherwise, I'll get a ride to the dorm and tell him not to expect me tonight." Bruno stood motionless, probably considering his options of either upsetting her or being fired. He nodded his head and went back to the boutique.

"Sir, she's in the infant's section." Lex rolled his eyes in displeasure, knowing that she had sent him back. "What would you like me to do?" Lex signed the small receipt and motioned for the woman to give the packages to his man servant that had recently joined them from the car.

"Go back to the car and wait." The three men looked at him as he strapped Julian back into the stroller. Looking back at them, he snarled, "Go." Lex pushed Julian quickly in the direction of the regular children's clothing. He was irritated at the childish move on her part. He loved her – he wanted her to have everything – but she infuriated him with her stunts of panic she had called them. He looked around and saw her wandering though the racks upon racks of what Lex felt were commoner's clothes. He walked around the corner of a rack and saw her carrying several items.

"Decided to join me?" She flipped through the clothing on the rack and walked away. She glanced back to see that Julian had nodded off. She flipped around momentarily and sneered, "You even put him to sleep in that stale room you called a children's store. Lex, look around you."

Lex glanced uncomfortably at the small group of people, including press that had gathered. "I see people waiting for what appears to be the makings of an argument."

Chloe turned around and faced him, handing the items she had picked out to a young woman who had braved the couple to come help. "Really look. You think Julian is going to grow up with any kind of knowledge of being a real child in the real world by marching you and your staff into a stale room and buying one outfit that looks just like the five I'm getting him for less. And before you tell me no – everything I get is a gift from me to him, not you. So you can hide them away or whatever you want, but I don't want Julian to grow up like that." Chloe walked up to the counter and Lex followed behind her.

"Chloe, I really don't think this is the time or the place to have this discussion."

"I'm not discussing anything with you. I'm telling you – as much I love you, I can't imagine living like this. You have never known me to care about your money or your power, so understand when I try to explain that I think you need to look at some things differently now with Julian and with yourself."

Chloe paid for the items she bought and wrapped the handle of the bag around the stroller handle. She saw Lex pick up his phone and glared at him. "What?"

"You were calling Bruno or someone to fetch the bag – Lex, this is how normal people shop, live, eat. This is me. I'm not going to be one of your busty no nothing girlfriends that spend your money and leave." She took him around the waist and watched as his stern face waited for her to get out her last breath. In the back of his mind, he swore to himself that everything about this weekend was going to change. Maybe he wasn't ready; maybe she was too much for him, he didn't deserve her.

She squeezed his arms and looked up at him and then down at Julian. "Now, I'm going shopping on my terms. I'm a big girl and I can buy my own things and few a little things for him. We are going to FAO and picking out something reasonable that he can actually play with now."

Lex watched as she pushed her purse up on her shoulder and started pushing Julian through the store and out into the mall. He could feel his blood pressure rise from the amount of cameras that were clicking of the spat that will be unmistakably splashed all over the papers. He quickly thought about the number he desperately needed from the penthouse and became more inwardly flustered. Strolling quickly, he followed her out into the very public forum, conscious of the circus that was following the two of them.

Walking up behind Chloe, he leaned over and halfway offered a truce for the meantime, "I'm sorry, but we need to talk." Chloe looked up at him and nodded complacently. They walked into FAO together but separately. He grimaced a smile in her direction when she looked at him and checked on Julian as Chloe perused the aisles. He was thankful for the security at the store so they had a little more privacy but he knew the pictures still were frustratingly apparent that they were not a happy couple.

He picked up Julian out of the stroller and sat him down on the over stuffed plush alligator in the giant play area and watched Chloe. She turned and her face softened as she walked over to them. In a soft tone, she put her hand on his shoulder and let Julian tug on her finger. "This right here is what you should want. Look, he's laughing. It's something soft and playful – he doesn't care if it thirty or thirty thousand dollars. Do you understand?" Chloe sat down on the make shift tree stump seat in the indoor plush playground.

Lex sat down on the stump next to her, still balancing Julian on the back of the alligator. "Look around though. This is my life; this is going to be his life."

"No, you are not the same person here as you are with him in Smallville. You lose your personality here, your compassion. It's like you're afraid for people to see you for who you really are. Are you really convinced that if you show some compassion that people in the business world are going to think you're soft? It's ok to be human. " Chloe pulled his jaw to face her. He bit his lip in frustration over the mixed signals of love and anger at her touch. "I want you to loosen up and be the man, the father, you are to Julian when no one is around. Quit trying to impress everyone and just be a good parent and a good boyfriend. That will make all people respect you more; believe me, they'll still be scared of you."

Lex sat in silence for several long seconds as Chloe leaned over and played with Julian. He hated to admit the obvious, but she was right. And he would lose her now and probably his own son like his father had lost him if belongings and image were his biggest emphasis. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm gong to need a lot more help." Chloe turned and her rosy cheeks were back. She smiled slightly, a promise that things could improve. And without warning or concern, he leaned in and gently kissed her.

She closed her eyes, feeling the kiss was some kind of treaty. She had just won a battle of wits with Lex Luthor, put him in his place, and make him want mercy. Pulling out of the kiss, she smiled again, even wider. "Sit right there." She pulled a small camera out of her purse and lined up a shot. Looking at Lex's strange face, she explained, "I figure we need some personal pictures of the family and not just what we cut out of the newspaper. Say cheese." She could hear the shutters of other cameras behind her as Lex actually braved a smile for the press.

The rest of the day Chloe pushed the stroller through the mall with Lex in stride with her every move. The two stopped for lunch as passers by gawked. Occasionally someone would come up and congratulate Lex on his new fatherhood and dropped tips even if not asked. Several people had made condescending remarks, but he ignored most of them. One toddler had walked away from his mom and played with Julian. The mother apologized profusely, afraid that Lex could come after her for invading his privacy. Chloe intervened saying the two boys were just chatting in their own way.

The afternoon flew by as the three continued through the mall. The media was now getting tired of the show finally as Chloe and Lex had evidently made some amends. The two walked arm in arm taking turns pushing the stroller. Against Chloe's advisement, Lex had most of the items bought run to the car, but Chloe admitted it was a lot to handle. The three returned to the car pleasantly.

"Where to next?" Chloe asked as she buckled Julian into the car seat.

"We have to drop him off at the babysitter." Chloe giggled slightly and Lex looked at her confused.

"Sorry, the word nanny out of your mouth makes sense but you sound funny talking about a babysitter. Where is the sitter?"

"Metropolis Grand."

"The sitter is at a hotel that … you are paying for. I get it." Chloe and Lex both sat and watched Julian in amusement bat at the soft hanging plush toys that attached to the seat.

Chloe followed Lex up to the penthouse suite of the Metropolis Grand and stared at the empty living room. The so-called room was as large as his apartment. Sitting down on the couch, Lex unhooked Julian from the seat and pulled out a bottle.

"Hey, can I?" Chloe sat down on the couch next to him and waited as he placed Julian in her arms and handed her the bottle.

"You ok?" She shook her head but Lex could tell she was nervous. She had played with him most of the time but was now feeding his son like a mom. It didn't seem like such a large step for her, she was bonding with him. Lex's thoughts were in complete disarray. One moment she was having a fight with him in public and then she kissed him in public. Now, she was feeding their son. He glanced over and closed his eyes – my son, he corrected himself mentally.

"Hey, sorry we landed late. Rain." Martha dropped her bag and embraced Lex in a friendly hug followed by Jonathon. She wanted to stipulate that it was no Luthorcorp workers error where Lex didn't jump on any employees.

"We still have plenty of time. Chloe's finishing up his fifth feeding for the day. He may want one or two more before the evening is over. The nightly CD is in the bag along with his changes of clothes. He goes to sleep at eight and will usually sleep until four." He mentally went over any other details in his mind.

"Lex, we have done this before. But I have to say I'm impressed with the knowledge you've gained. You have become quite the parent." Jonathon stated looking at the room around him. "Lex, this place is outstanding."

"I know it's not exactly the thank you gift you were wanting with having to sit for us, but at least everyone will be comfortable." Martha smiled as she headed into the large bedroom.

"Dad, how did you get this –" Clark stopped abruptly and glanced at Lex before his eyes fell on Chloe. She had not looked up but was cooing with Julian, holding him up to her and blowing raspberries on his stomach.

"Clark, nice to know you get to enjoy your time here." Lex extended his hand in a friendly gesture before taking Julian from Chloe. Chloe walked over and smiled at Clark.

"Chloe, what's going on?"

"Ya'll are babysitting." Chloe stated matter-of-factly. Clark stared at her.

"Us? Not me; I thought my parents were babysitting. I'm actually going out with Lana tonight if you're interested in joining us. She got some free tickets for some movie marathon." Clark eyes suddenly lit up at the thought of the three of them back together again.

Chloe glanced over at Lex as he nodded. "Actually, I have plans tonight but thank you for the offer." She nuzzled against Julian one more time in Martha's arms and picked up her purse. "We should be going." She took Lex's arm and started pulling him toward the door. "Come on – he'll be fine."

Clark watched as Chloe rubbed her hand up and down Lex's arm reassuring him that Julian would be fine. "Thanks; I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." He separated from his son, slipping his arm around Chloe's waist and touching her in the small of the back. Clark watched in dismay. Maybe Lana was right about hearing Chloe's statement. Chloe looked up at him and smiled as they left. Clark knew it was wrong but had to know for sure. Watching the door close, he saw Chloe lean against the wall next to the elevator as Lex pressed his body to her and kissed her. It's not a rumor; he just wondered how much of what Lana had heard was the truth.

TBC


	18. Business or Pleasure

_A/N - I got a review on this site and relaized that I had posted it all on N/S but not all of it here. Sorry for the delay. Here's the rest of it._

Business or Pleasure – Chapter 20

Chloe exited the bedroom of the penthouse quietly and watched as Lex fiddled with his tie. She had disappeared into a formal shop, not of his choosing, and picked a crimson strapless floor length dress out for the evening. She knew that there were places that she had to play his game, and he had, she admitted to herself, tried very hard going in and out of stores he would have never been caught dead in otherwise.

She smiled, remembering the comment he had made about his mom, saying that she would have appreciated that Chloe made him remember how the other people in the world lived by joining them and not patronizing them.

He saw her in the mirror behind him and made a double take. He had seen one of the prom pictures of her, but she had matured so much it seemed just over the summer. He fixed his tie and turned around. She stood almost mannequin like, stiff and nervous. He walked over and ran his hand down her arm, "You are exquisite."

She blushed and covered her mouth slightly. "I was hoping for beautiful, but –"

"You are way beyond beautiful. Wait there a second." Lex walked off into the office and opened a safe and glanced at the three different boxes and picked up one. Coming back into the living room, he handed her the box. "I know you're going to say no, but it matches, and it's just a loan."

Chloe watched as he opened the box to reveal the matching diamond and ruby drop and earrings. She gazed up at Lex. "How did you know? I never showed you the dress."

He laughed as he removed the drop from the box. She held her hair up as he clasped it around her and waited for her to put on the earrings. "I actually borrowed several sets in different colors and hoped you wouldn't buy something in yellow or white." He looked at her giggling and took his arm. "Shall we?"

Chloe watched Lex's smooth walk from person to person in the lively ballroom. She happily graced his arm and played the part of doting but unseen girlfriend. She could hear people whisper about the two of them as they passed. One stopped Lex and caught him off guard. "Mr. Luthor, that was quite a performance by your girlfriend this morning. I caught it on the news before heading over here. I had never known you for putting up with such forward women." Lex glanced down at Chloe, who had quietly murmured her thoughts to herself on what she could show the man.

Lex pulled her arm closer to him and glanced down at her before addressing the man. "I assure you Chloe here is not entirely out of place in what she said. She simply was stating her case; she made it very clear that I never had to put up with her, but simply leave. But if you knew more about her than what the interminable press shows, I assure you that she has passion for life and was just expressing it. I admire her for that, and that's why I put up with her.'" He unlatched his arm from hers and placed his hand at her back, guiding her away from the gentleman.

"Are they always like this?" Lex nodded and exhaled.

"Just bite your tongue if this next couple says anything to annoy you. Unfortunately, we are very close to a deal with his company. He's an ass and his wife is a hussy, but I have to play the civilian card."

"You civil? When?" Lex rolled his eyes and then saw a smile creep across her face. He lightly pinched her in the side in return for the snide comment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banner. This is Chloe Sullivan." The two greeted Chloe and went back to looking at Lex.

"You look tired Lex; baby keeping you up?"

"I assure you that regardless of how you think I look, I am looking forward to our meeting on Tuesday and will be very sharp going into it."

"Maybe you should have your little spitfire come by with Julian where she can learn some decorum and Julian some business." Mrs. Banner infuriated Chloe so that she grabbed Lex's arm underneath with her nails and dug through his jacket sleeve. He glanced over at Chloe and hardened his expression.

"Julian is far too young to be abused by your sour words. Chloe, don't you agree?"

Chloe glanced at Lex and then the couple. Lex let her arm go and crossed his arms in curiosity. "Decorum? If you are speaking of what you saw on TV earlier, that was the tip of the iceberg. You have no place to judge – you have probably hung on your husband's arm for 20 or so years at these parties and only speak when you either are allowed to or like now, when you thought you could put me down and I wouldn't be able to defend myself." Chloe swallowed and looked at Lex nervously.

Mr. Banner broke into full blown laughter and patted his wife on the back. Grabbing Lex by the arm, he laughed again. "Lex, you don't need to date this woman – you need to hire her to do your negotiations. Come on honey – Lex, I'll see you on Tuesday, but don't bring her – she'll end up guilting me into selling my whole company to you." The man laughed again watching his wife grimace at the words that still stung.

"Thank you; that was well done." Lex leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and guided her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving – you need to be here about as much as I do. Anyway, I'm hungry for more than finger food." Lex helped her into the limo that was parked in the very front of the ballroom lobby. Leaning back against the seat, he closed his eyes. "I am tired."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and laced her fingers in his. "I want breakfast." Lex leaned over and looked at her as she shrugged. "I don't know; I have the urge for pancakes, nothing fancy." Lex picked up the phone and handed it to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Denny's please." Lex hung up the phone and nodded.

He felt weird in his tuxedo and her in the gown sitting in the greasy booth. "You really like this place?" Lex folded his overcoat carefully and put it in the booth next to him. He clasped her hand across the table and smirked.

"The food is good home cooking. The service sucks. But that gives us time to just hang out. I know you have to be the responsible one for more now than ever, but you have to learn to relax." She smiled. "That's what I'm for."

"So, what ya'll want?" Lex looked up the disturbingly gay man with the atrocious southern accent and giggled when Chloe did.

"Grand Slam and coffee for both." Chloe handed the menus to the man and looked back at Lex. "What? You weren't able to put two words together after the man greeted you."

"He was undressing me with his eyes – I have never been that lost for words." They both laughed and made small talk through the rest of the meal. Chloe sat amused watching Lex poke at the eggs that were overdone and begged that he didn't complain. She explained it was just a short order cook in the back. Lex signaled that he was ready to pay.

"You go up there." The man pointed at the counter and walked away. Chloe laughed again and grabbed the check. Lex looked at her as she slid out of the seat. He pushed slightly in front of her and handed the cashier his card.

"We don't take American Express." The woman took the cash from Chloe as she looked at Lex.

"It's on me. You bought the dress." The two walked back out to the limo that took up most of the parking space in the lot. "Are we going back now?"

Lex nodded and motioned for her to wait. She looked out the dark windows and waited for Lex to get off the phone call. She glanced over and saw him flipping through several folders and reading off numbers that she didn't understand. At the moment, her reporter instincts were gone, and she was tired. She saw the limo pass the entrance to the university and looked at Lex. Hanging up the phone, he eased over in the seat next to her.

"I'm going to apologize now before we get to the front door. I have a business meeting early tomorrow and have some work to get done tonight. You look tired and need to get some schoolwork done before Monday."

"I understand." She felt the car pull to a stop in front of her dorm. She leaned over and took the necklace off and undid the earrings. "I think you may be better off holding onto these. I don't trust some of the grabby hands in the dorm." She handed the jewelry back to Lex. "One of them might need their tuition for med school or something," she joked.

"Thanks." He zipped them into the front pocket of his leather case and sat next to her in silence. "Again, I'm sorry for cutting the night short."

"Kiss me good night and get going." Lex looked at her and smiled. She understood him; she was one of the first. He leaned over and slipped his lips across her neck and brushed over her ear as she squirmed in the seat. He cupped her face and guided her lips to his and kissed her. It wasn't the most intimate kiss they had but it was goodnight. "Goodnight. Call me." Lex opened the door for her and lifted her dress gently over the edge. She slipped her hand from his and closed the door. He watched as she walked into the dorm.

She keyed into her room and opened the door. "Chloe, we didn't think you would be back tonight." Lana and Clark looked at each other and then at Chloe in the expensive gown and shoes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to change, shower, and head to the library for a little bit." Chloe grabbed some clothes and started into the bathroom.

"Chloe, is everything ok? I mean you and Lex?" She knew this was coming eventually. She sat down on her bed and looked at Lana and Clark. They looked genuinely concerned.

"Lex and I are dating, I guess you would call it. It started out that he just included me in the story of Julian thinking that I would be able to keep it a secret. We have just grown closer."

Lana leaned in concerned and looked at Chloe. She looked tired. "So, are you pre—"

Chloe laughed, almost rolling off onto the floor. "No, I told you that yesterday because I was tired. I was tired of listening to everyone balk about us. I thought actually you would be my friend and not get involved but when you did, I blew up. Now that that is settled – I'm showering and getting out of here for a bit."

She left and went into the bathroom. Lana and Clark looked at each other and sighed. "That's a relief. I didn't know what I would do if she was pregnant with Lex's kid. How sad for the both of them."

Clark stared at Lana and turned up his lip. "Why? Lex is an incredible father and that's coming from my father. And Chloe can stand up for herself. She's happy with him; he's happier than I have ever seen him, and we're happy." Clark pushed her back on the bed and kissed. "Now, where were we?" He reached down and caressed her before kissing her again.

Chloe listened from the opposite side of the door, "Thank you Clark," she whispered. She knew he heard her. TBC


	19. The Editorials

The Editorials – Chapter 20

Chloe crawled out of bed and stared at the clock, 9:30. She glanced over and saw that Lana was still fast asleep. Chloe snuck around the room and got dressed. She picked up her bag and headed out the door.

Walking down the stairs, she suddenly felt dozens of eyes looking in her direction and whispering. She walked into the downstairs lounge and saw several girls sitting around watching the news reports from her and Lex's shopping escapades. They whispered and pointed in her direction. A couple of them giggled and another few shook their heads yes. Exiting the building, more women and a few men passed her and made comments, such as 'way to go.'

She was completely taken back by the sudden burst of attention. She wrote the article and of course garnered a few eyes but had never expected this much attention from a simple argument being splayed on live television. She actually was very surprised that Lex hadn't bought all the television stations just to keep them from airing it. What the heck is everyone's problem?

She walked up to the counter in the student union and ordered a coffee. The young woman that looked up gazed at Chloe and her eyes got bigger. She stammered through the repeating of the order and seemed flustered serving her. Mandy had served her for weeks now every morning. "Mandy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Chloe examined the girl's quizzical look. Her asking wasn't as strange as the way she said it.

"You got a paper yet? You need to read the editorials." Mandy handed her the coffee and copy of the Daily Planet for Sunday. Chloe looked around at the other patrons and suddenly felt like she was being dissected. She folded the paper up and shoved it in her bag to the chagrin of the patrons. She nervously walked to the library, avoiding any more people if possible.

Lana woke up to the noise of banging on the door. She shuffled across the floor, glancing over to see Chloe had already split. "Clark, it's Sunday." He pushed past her and threw the paper down on the desk.

"Have you seen it?" He unfolded the paper and let Lana read the editorial that he circled. She just stared at him with same look as everyone else on campus.

Lex flipped through the pages of the editorials that either wished him luck in his new venture to asking for him to give his child up for adoption for the good of the child. He closed his eyes, trying to push out the thoughts in print. He had not exactly given the best impression yesterday and most of the comments were probably warranted after his embarrassing public spat.

He walked over and sat down on the busy blanket that Chloe had purchased for Julian. Lex had Julian dressed in a blue and red pant suit that had a picture of a train on it. It was simple and, in fact, something Chloe had picked out in her shopping trip. He hoped she would notice. It actually made perfect sense now. Julian could only wear it for another month anyway and while teething, he was messy. Why pay 200 dollars for something that is useless in three weeks. He nodded at the practicality of it all.

He spun the little car around that was attached to the play blanket as Julian tried to scoot across it. He lifted him up and sat him the bouncing seat and rocked him. Breathing a sigh of nervousness, he questioned Julian, "You think I'm crazy?" He waited but all Julian responded with was a small 'da' which Lex had convinced himself was the beginnings of the word, dad. "Yeah, that's about right – duh." Lex rocked Julian a little more before going back to work.

Jonathon and Martha had not expected Lex that early in the morning but Jonathon ventured he might be by early after reading the paper. Welcoming him into the hotel room, they sat together for a few minutes in silence. They went over pleasantries of the visit and on Julian's overnight stay. "Go ahead." Lex knew they were dying to ask.

"Are you sure about this?" Jonathon looked at Lex and then at Julian in his arms.

"Positive."

Martha wrapped her arms lightly around the two of them before Lex got up and started toward the door. "The service will be by to get the rest of his belongings later. The helicopter will take you back to Smallville at 2. You are welcome to stay until you are ready to leave – just leave the key in the room. Thank you for everything, everything." He reemphasized, knowing that he owed them more than he owed his own parents for hopefully a small chance of raising Julian in a normal family. When Jonathon closed the door, Martha gazed at Jonathon.

"You think she's going to be ok?"

"Actually, I would worry about him." Jonathon somewhat giggled and wrapped his arms around Martha.

Chloe went to the study carrels in the back of the library's top floor. 'Thank God no one is around.' She took the paper out and sipped on her coffee. Flipping directly to the editorial sections, she shook her head at the derogatory comments left by people that obviously didn't know anything about Lex. They called him callous, unfit, no better than his father. She knew that one would hurt when he saw it. She continued reading, and something caught her eye. At the bottom of one of the pages, an editorial to her. She had expected it since she wrote the article but was under the impression that Lex would probably garner the entire section's hatred and her's would be reserved for the paper later in the week.

_To Miss Chloe Sullivan, _

_After reading your well written article on the surprising addition to the Luthor family, I have to say I am impressed in your ability to understand the feelings that Mr. Luthor is going through. Coming from a home that was not exactly stable, I understand his fears __on parenthood in general mixed with his own experiences. I appreciated your candor and letting us as a viewing public get a little glimpse into the private Luthor interworkings. _

_As a reader, standing away from the situation, I have come to a better understanding of Mr. Luthor's hardships that are surprisingly similar in many aspects to the rest of us. Even if he believes he is, he really is not untouchable. He is human like the rest of us. Hopefully, with your and his close friends' help, Julian will live out the life that he should have with family and friends, and Mr. Luthor will finally find passion for something other than business. You seemed to have taken a giant first step in helping him to that goal. Money doesn't make the world go round; he still needs to learn that. Hopefully with your continued help, patience, and compassion, he will._

She flipped to the next page. She had never seen an editorial that was printed on two different sides of the page but assumed they were pressed for space. She thought about the man's perception of her and Lex. She never quite understood even after reading her own article how much she had put into it. It had been admittingly been a hack job at a puff piece to boost his PR and her career. She wasn't planning on it making the impact it had then she read the last line.

_And perhaps someday he'll make his son proud and be a good enough man for you to marry._

_Lex Luthor _

_Smallville, KS_

_THE END_


End file.
